Future Plans
by Sakura Masaki
Summary: Hey... it's a romance... and believe me... IT'S A MUSHY MUSHY STORY! lol I hope you like mushy.. I'm just a romantic at heart... It was my first ever, so please... don't stone me for this one!!
1. A New Hope

Future Plans 

"The New Hope" 

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON!! This story is so old, I don't even know who I DO own... But I'm thinkin it's Damien, Chase, Lilyte, Samsite... uh... that's probably it! *sprays my patent "Lawyer-b-gone"* THANKS! Please read and review, this was truly my first fanfic ever! Ja Ne! *bows* ~Sakura Masaki~ 

* * * * * * * * * * * * 

1000 years ago there was a wondrous civilization on the moon, called the Moon Kingdom. One day, the moon was suddenly attacked, by the evil Queen Beryl, of the negaverse. In a last attempt to save her daughter, the moon princess, the queen of the moon (Queen Serenity) sent the children of the moon, frozen in moon crystal bubbles, to Earth with her advisor cats Luna and Artemis. On Earth, Luna and Artemis searched far and wide for the children of the moon, or the Sailor Scouts. They finally found them and with the help of the Serena, the Moon Princess, or Sailor Moon, they beat Beryl. And Serena was finally reunited with her true love, Prince Darien of the Earth Kingdom. We find our heroes 5 years later. And so... our story begins.... 

* * * * * * * * * * * * 

" OH! DARIEN! YOU MAKE ME SO MAD! Why Can't You LISTEN Once And A While!!!" Serena screamed. 

"Well, You're not so PERFECT yourSELF!!!" Darien screamed back, even louder. 

"Well," Serena huffed, "If you feel THAT way, then I guess you don't LIKE me anymore, huh?!" 

"Well..." Darien said, trying to think of the right answer, "Maybe I DON'T" 

"FINE!! I'LL JUST LEAVE THEN!!" she yelled, "And you can forget about our date tonight!" 

"FINE!" Darien yelled, "And just when I was going to ask you...oh never mind" Then, he stormed off. 

"Fine!!" she yelled, as she ran off in the opposite direction. 

Serena ran home, furious. When she got to her room, she slammed the door so hard, the whole house shook. 

"What happened?!" Luna, whom had just been roused from her catnap, asked. 

"Oh." Serena answered," It's Darien. He just makes me SO MAD sometimes." 

"Oh please. Serena, you know he loves you and you love him. So stop giving him grief." Luna yawned. 

"Grief? You mean the way you treat Artemis?" Serena asked, mischievously, "Come on Luna. One date with Artemis and I'll be nice to Darien." 

"You Promise?" 

"YEP." 

"I'm not sure.." 

"Come on Luna. Ya know you want to." 

"All right, All right!" 

"Yes!! I gotta call Mina!!" 

At Mina's House: 

"ARTEMIS!!!" Mina screamed, as she tore towards her room, "Artemis! Guess what!?" 

"What?" he asked, sleepily. 

"I have a feeling that if you ask Luna out today she'll say 'yes'." 

"Yeah right! You must be joking. Aren't you?!" he asked. 

"Nope!" 

"WAHOO! FINALLY!" he yelled, as he raced out of the house. As he came up to Serena's house, he found Luna dozing on the fence. 

"Ummm, Luna?" he asked, nervously. 

"Oh. Hello Artemis." 

"Hi. Ummm. Luna, I was wondering..." 

"What do you want, Artemis?" 

"I was wondering if maybe you'd go on a date with me... Please?" 

"Sure, Artemis. I'd love to." 

"REALLY?" 

"Yes really." 

"GREAT! I'll see you tonight then." he said and ran off. 

Luna sighed, "I hope this is worth it." 

She watched him leave, then jumped off the fence. "Hmmm. He is kinda cute though." she said to herself, as she went inside. 

Inside the house, Luna had just told Serena what she had done. "YES!" Serena cheered, "Way to go Luna!" 

Then, the phone rang. 

"Hello?" Serena said. 

"Umm. Hi Serena. It's Darien. Woul..." he started, but was cut off by Serena. 

"I don't want to talk to you." she said, coldly. 

"But..." 

"NO BUT'S! I'm still not done being mad at you. Just leave me alone." 

"But I.." 

"Good BYE Darien!" she said, as she hung up. 

"Serena. I thought you said you'd be nice to him." Luna scolded. 

"I will. I will. Later though." 

Some palace in the negaverse: 

Queen Lilyte was in her room crying when there was a knock on her door. 

"Come in." she said, wiping her eyes. 

The door opened and there stood her youngest son Damien, holding a tray of food. 

"What do you want, Damien?" she murmured. 

"I brought you some food. I know that you're still upset about Prince Diamond but if you don't eat, then you'll starve." 

She took the food and said, "Thank you, Damien. Son, How is this affecting you?" 

"Well." Damien said, "I miss him. He was a great teacher to me. I miss Diamond and Saffire a lot, I guess." 

"How's your father?" 

"Okay. I mean, he's eating and ruling and everything, but he's still very sad." 

"Thank you, son. You've been a great comfort to me." Damien got up and said, "It's my pleasure, Mother." 

Then, he left. 

"Prince Chase." Lilyte called. 

Then, Chase, her older son, appeared in a whirl wind of lightning. 

"Yes mother?" he said, in a regal tone. 

"Son." she said, "Please get your Father. We have some business to discuss." 

He bowed and said, "As you wish." 

Then, he teleported out of the room. He arrived in front of his father's throne and found Samsite crying. Very quietly, of course, because it's not very regal to cry. 

Chase bowed and said, "Father. Mother wants to speak with you in your chambers." 

"All right, son. Thank you." he said, quietly. 

Chase bowed and teleported out of the throne room. Then, Samsite teleported to his room and found Lilyte laughing. "What do you want my dear?" Samsite asked. 

Lilyte laughed, evilly, and said, "Revenge." 

Back in Tokyo: 

At Darien's house: 

"Damn." Darien sighed, "I really needed to talk to her too... Oh well. I'll just give her the ring, at her house." 

He grabbed a rose and picked up the package. When he got to her house, he transformed into Prince Darien and rang the bell. 

"Good thing her parents aren't home." he thought, to himself. 

Serena was reading a manga, when the doorbell rang. 

"I wonder who that could be?" she thought, to herself. When she opened the door, she found Prince Darien, in full armor, holding a rose. 

"Darien?" she asked, dumbfounded. 

He handed her the rose and asked, "Serena. Are you still mad at me?" 

"No. Not while you're being THIS nice." she said, smiling. 

At that moment, Serena transformed into Princess Serena. 

Darien took her hand and said, "My princess. We have been through so much and still your love has never faltered. And, I want to feel and give that love always. I want to be there for you tomorrow and a thousand years from now." 

Then, he took out the box, kneeled on one knee and said, "Princess Serena... Will you marry me?" 

Serena was breathless. She couldn't say a word, but the look in her eyes gave him his answer. He put the ring on her finger and she said, "Yes, with all my heart." 

After that, they kissed, for a very long time. 

Darien smiled at Serena and laughed, "So, my love, is our date back on?" 

"I wouldn't miss it for the world, my prince." she said, as she smiled back. 

He kissed her forehead and whispered, "I love you, my meatball head." 

Then, walked out the gate. 

Serena ran inside, grinning like a fool. 

"LUNA!!" she screamed, as she picked up the cat and hugged her. 

"What!!" Luna yelled. 

"Darien Proposed!" Serena screamed. 

"He did?! Well Congratulations!" Luna laughed. 

That night, after Serena and Darien left for their date, Luna waited for Artemis, while Reeny sat and read a book. Luna started getting nervous. 

"Calm down, Luna." Reeny said, "You'll be just fine." 

"I know. I don't even know WHY I'm nervous." 

"It's because you like him and you want to impress him. Oh...here he is now." 

"He's HERE! But! I'm not ready!" 

Reeny opened the door and said, "Oh. Hi Artemis." 

"Hi Reeny." 

"Luna!" Reeny yelled, "Your date's here!" 

At that, both of the cats blushed. 

"Now kids." she teased, "Be good and don't stay out to late." 

"OK. Reeny." the cats laughed, as they walked away. 

"So, Artemis." Luna started, "Where are we going?" "You'll see." he answered. 

They entered the park and Artemis walked into the trees. 

"Come on, Luna." he called. 

"Coming" she answered, as she ran towards him. 

They came out on a clearing and there on the ground was a blanket on which sat two bowls of cat food (Hey! What did you expect them to eat? Cocktail Shrimp?) and a candle. 

"Oh Artemis!" she gasped," This is SO Beautiful!" 

"I thought you'd like it." he said, with a smile, "Mina helped me set it up." 

They sat on the blanket and watched the sunset. 

"It's beautiful." Artemis sighed. 

"Yes it is." Luna replied. 

Artemis laughed a little, "I didn't mean the sunset." 

At this, Luna blushed. 

"Artemis." she sighed. 

"What?" 

"I never noticed before how sweet you are." 

Now, it was Artemis' turn to blush. 

She continued, "I mean, I always liked you, but I always felt that our commitment to Serenity was more important." 

"You've REALLY always liked me?" he asked, in astonishment. 

"Of course! Who wouldn't like a HOT cat like you?" she teased. 

"Oh yeah! I'm HOT!" he laughed, "Well, you know I'VE always liked YOU." 

"Yes, I know. And I was always very flattered by that." After they had finished dinner, Artemis walked Luna home. "Well...here we are." Artemis sighed, as they stopped outside of Serena's house. 

"Thank you, Artemis." Luna said, as she gave him a kiss, "For a wonderful night." 

"Good night." he said, as she went inside, after he got over the shock of being kissed. 

That night, he went home in one of the best moods he had been, in his whole life. 

Back in the Negaverse: 

"Okay." Samsite said, "We know we want to kill the Sailor Scouts. Especially Sailor Moon. But we need to find some way to find out more about them. We don't want to waste driods on finding information." 

"Yes. That's true." Lilyte commented, "We want to save them for fighting. I know! Why don't we send Chase and Damien?" 

"Wonderful idea!" Samsite said, "Prince Chase. Prince Damien. Come forward." 

Then, Chase came in a whirl wind of lightning and Damien came in a whirl wind of fire. 

"Yes?" they said, with a bow. 

"Boys." Samsite said, "We are going to invade Earth. But, to do so, we need information about their defenses. Namely, the Sailor Scouts. You're going to go spy on them." 

"Why do you want to take over Earth?" Chase asked. "We want to avenge our beloved Diamond's death." Lylite said, sadly. 

"But, Diamond LIKED Earth." Damien spoke up, "I don't think that he'd want us to do anything to it." 

"You question our decision?" Samsite asked, seriously. Damien hung his head and said, "No." 

"Good. You will be leaving within the next few days." Lylite said. 

The sons bowed and said, "Yes mother." 

Then, they teleported away. 

In Chase's room: 

"Damien." Chase said, seriously, sitting on his bed, "I don't like the way Mom and Dad's plans are going." 

"Yeah, Neither do I. I don't want to go to Earth and spy." Damien said, sullenly. 

"Yeah, Neither do I. Hey, it's getting late. You better get some sleep." 

"Yeah. Good night, Chase." 

"Night Damien." 

Then, Damien teleported to his room. After he crawled into bed, he almost instantly fell asleep. 

Dream start: 

"Hello little Damien." Prince Diamond said, lovingly. Damien ran up and hugged Diamond. 

Then, he said, "Diamond. Mom and Dad are planning to take over Earth. And, to avenge your death, they're going to KILL Sailor Moon." 

"I know what they are planning to do. But you CAN'T let them hurt Sailor Moon. If she died, I'd never forgive myself." 

"But, why Diamond? Why do you care if she dies or not?" 

"Because, I love her. Unfortunately, I didn't see that, what I was doing, was wrong. When I was dying, she tried to save me. And, when she saw that she couldn't, she held my hand, until I was gone." 

"Then, she loved you, too?" 

"No, she didn't. Unfortunately, fate has made it so that she belongs to King Darien. He's Tuxedo Mask, in the past. But, just having her there was enough for me." 

Diamond smiled at the memory, then said, "I must go now. Remember, don't let them hurt the Sailor Scouts. You must protect them with your LIFE. And, also, I'll always be with you, So be strong. You've got the power." 

Then, he walked into the fog and disappeared. 

End Dream: 

Damien woke, with a start. 

"Only a dream." he said, to himself. 

Then, he went back to sleep. 

Back in Tokyo: 

The next day, when it was time to go to the scout meeting, Darien came over and walked to the temple with Reeny and Serena. Serena and Darien looked like they were about to burst. 

"Wow, you two look like positively giddy today." Reeny said, as she looked at them. 

They just smiled at each other, secretively. 

"OK." she said, curiously, "What's going on?" 

"You'll find out soon enough." Serena said, whimsically. Reeny didn't even notice the new ring on Serena's hand. They were the first ones to arrive at the temple. 

The first thing they heard, when they walked in, was Rei screaming, "Chad! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANY MORE! STOP THAT HORRIBLE SINGING!" 

Chad saw Serena and Darien, then, ran and hid behind them. 

"Chad!" Rei yelled, "You're such a WIMP!" 

"Hey, Serena!" Chad said, "Tell your psycho friend, here, that it's a free country!!" 

"You, ya wimp!" Serena laughed, "She won't hurt you! She likes you to much!" 

"Be quiet, Serena!" Rei yelled, blushing, "I'll deal with you later, Chad. Now, go finish the chores Grandpa told you to do." 

"Yes, Drill Sergeant!" he shouted, as he saluted to Rei and ran off. 

"Ooooh!" Rei growled. 

"Come on, Rei." Serena chided, "Give Chad a chance. He's not that bad of a guy." 

"Oh, Be quiet Serena." Rei said, "I won't go out with him, unless he asks me first." 

"Ooo. Rei's gotta crush on CHAD!" 

"Leave me alone!" she yelled, chasing Serena inside. Then, after a while, Rei came back out to finish some chores, before the meeting. 

(Okay, Here's the layout. Serena and Darien are inside, talking. Reeny is sitting under a tree, drawing a picture of Luna, who is sitting, waiting for Artemis. Chad is sweeping and close by Rei is raking leaves. Got all that?) 

Rei was raking leaves, when Chad passed. Rei looked up and gazed after him. 

Reeny smiled and started chanting, "Rei and Chad sittin' in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love. Then, comes marriage. Then, comes Rei, with a baby carriage." Unfortunately, Chad heard this and smiled at Rei. She smiled back, blushing, but turned away quickly, suddenly becoming very shy. 

"Hey Chad!" Reeny yelled, "I think you've gotta chance with Rei. Why don't you just go for it?" 

"Really? OK. maybe." he said, as he walked off to finish his chores. 

When it was time to start the meeting, everyone went inside and sat around Rei's tea table, waiting for Serena to tell them her news. Luna was laying, with her head on Artemis' back. 

"Well Serena?" Lita said, "What's up?" 

"Well, um. It's sorta like this. Ya see, Darien and I..." she stuttered. 

She looked at Darien, with a pleading look and he continued, "Well. Serena and I are..." 

"Are what?" Mina asked. 

"We're going to..." 

"Keep going." Ami prompted. 

"Are going to get....married." 

"What?!" Rei shouted, "Since when?!" 

"Last night." Serena said, as she smiled at Darien. 

"WOW! This is WONDERFUL!" Lita said, hugging Serena. 

"Hate to break up the celebration." Luna said, her head still on Artemis' back, "But is there any other scout business?" 

Everyone just stared, at Luna and Artemis. 

"What?" Artemis asked. 

Lita started cracking up, and said, "Luna and Artemis?" 

The two cats started blushing. 

"All I can say is...FINALLY!" Ami said. 

"Hey Reeny." Lita said, "How bout you and me go shopping? I mean, since Serena and Darien are going to be busy and all." 

"Ok. Is it all right with you, Mom?" 

"Yeah it's Ok. Just don't be home too late." Serena said, in a motherly tone. 

"Ok. See ya later." Lita and Reeny said, as they left. "Well." Darien said, "Like Lita said, We're really busy. So see you guys later." 

"Bye." Serena said, as she left with Darien. 

"Well, I promised Greg that I'd study with him." Ami said, "So I'll see you later." 

Rei sighed and said, "And, I've got chores to do." 

Then, she walked out, with a broom. 

"Hmm." Mina thought, "What will I do?" 

She walked out the door and found a love struck Luna and Artemis, under a tree. 

"All this 'love' crap is making me sick." she grumbled, to herself. 

She walked to the play ground and sat on a swing, swaying back and forth, while she thought about Sylvite. 

"I wonder where he is?" she said, to herself. 

"You wonder where WHO is?" a voice said, behind her. She turned around and there he was. Tall, blue hair, dark red eyes. It was Sylvite. 

"Sylvite?" Mina asked, in shock. 

"Yes, Mina." he said, with a smile, "It's me." 

She flew into his arms. 

"Oh Sylvite! I missed you so much!" she said, crying. "Shh. Don't cry. I'm here to stay. No more running away." he said, in a soft soothing voice. 

Then, he transformed into Brian, his human form, and kissed her. 

"Hey, I know. How 'bout we go to the cafe, get some milkshakes and catch up?'' he said. 

Mina smiled, "Sounds good to me." 

Then, off they went, hand in hand, to the cafe. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * 

Back in the negaverse: (Yes, it's the bad guys....Again!) 

"Our plans are going perfectly, my dear." Samsite said, to Lilyte. 

"I know." she said, "All we need to do now is find out more about those Stupid Sailor Scouts. I want them to pay for what they did, to my precious Diamond." 

"Don't worry, my dear. It was perfect idea, to send Chase and Damien to Earth, to spy on them. And, if they get caught, we can easily dispose of them." 

They both laughed. 

In the shadows, Chase listened, in shock. 

"I can't believe it!" he thought, "They don't care a bit about us!" He teleported to his little brother's room. "Damien." he said, "It's time to go." 

"All right!" the boy said, "But Chase, Where are we going to stay? Mom and Dad will find us anywhere we go." 

"I don't know. We'll just have to figure it out there." "Where are we going to go when we get there?" 

"Well, We might as well go to the mall like mom suggested. We can figure out a plan there." 

"And, Hey!" Damien brightened, "We might meet some girls. From what Diamond told me, there are quite a lot of cute girls in Tokyo." 

"Yeah. That's true." he sighed, "Well, now or never." Then, they were gone. 

At the mall: 

"Hey Reeny!" Lita exclaimed, "Look at that CUTE DRESS! You'd look SO great in it!" 

"Yeah. To bad I'd have no where to wear it." Reeny said, with a sigh. 

"Hey, I think we've had enough shopping. Let's look for guys." Lita said, looking at her little friend, with concern. 

"Ok. That's always interesting." Reeny said, with a smile. 

"Hey." Lita whispered, "Look at those guys over there. I think they're watching us." 

"Hey, Yeah! I see 'em! Let's go sit on a bench and see what happens!" Reeny whispered back. 

"Hey, Damien." Chase said, as he nudged his brother, "Look at those girls over there. The one's facing us. Let's go ask 'em to get a shake with us." 

"Ok, but who get's who?" 

"Well, I get the brown haired one. She looks closer to my age. So, I guess you get the pink haired one." 

They got up and walked towards Reeny and Lita. 

"Hey, Lita!" Reeny whispered, excitedly, "They're coming over here!" 

When the two boys walked up, Chase said, "So. What are you girls doin' here without your boyfriends, Huh?" 

The boys smiled at the girl they were after. 

Reeny looked away and said, shyly, "Boyfriends? We don't have boyfriends." 

"You must be kidding!" Damien said, "Well. Then we'd be very pleased to treat you two to some shakes." 

"Would you like to?" Chase asked Lita. 

"Sure." she said, "We'd love to." 

When they got to the cafe, Chase and Damien sat next to each other and Reeny and Lita sat across from them. 

"So." Lita said, "Before you buy us a shake, I have one question. What are your names?" 

"OH! Sorry!" Chase said, sheepishly, "My name is Chase and this is my brother, Damien." 

Damien just smiled. He, like Reeny, had become very shy. 

"Well, I'm Lita and this is my friend's cousin, Reeny." "Reeny...that's a pretty name." Damien said, quietly. Reeny blushed and said, "Your name is nice too, Damien." 

After they finished, the two couples walked out of the cafe, hand in hand. 

Reeny, whom hadn't said a word, said, "Hey Lita, We'll see you later. Tell mo...I mean Serena that I'll be back soon." 

"Ok. I'll tell her." Lita said. 

Chase smiled and said, "Bye guys. Have fun." 

Then, Reeny and Damien walked off, towards the park. They didn't say much, but they both knew that they were in love. 

They sat on a bench and Damien said," Reeny. I've got something to tell you." 

"What is it?" she asked. 

"Well. I'm not your average, normal, everyday guy." he said, nervously. 

"Well. I'm not your average, normal, everyday girl." Reeny laughed. 

"Reeny." he said, pulling off his hat, which exposed his black crescent moon on his forehead, "I'm from a place called the negaverse. Actually, a moon called Nemesis, in the negaverse." 

"No!" Reeny shouted, in shock, "We beat you! Prince Diamond and the Royal family were killed! WE BEAT WISE MAN!!! How can you be from Nemesis?!" 

"You know about us?!" 

"OF COURSE I DO!!! You EVIL PEOPLE tried to KIDNAP ME more than ONCE! You turned me into a drone! YOU MADE ME HURT MY FAMILY!!!!!" 

Damien said, in shock, "But, the person we did that to, was Small Lady, the Moon Princess!" 

"Did you EVER here Small Lady's REAL name?" "Yes...it...was....REENY!" 

"BINGO!" 

"But, she was from the future! This ISN'T the future!" "Well." Reeny said, calming down, "I time traveled back to this time, to get the Silver Imperium Crystal and find my mom, in the past. After we beat Wise Man, I went back home. I came back AGAIN, to start my training as Sailor Chibi-Moon. That's what I'm doing here, now." 

Damien, who was in shock, said, "Reeny...I like you a lot. I know you probably can't like me back, after what my family did to you. But, believe me when I say this. I love you. I wouldn't have told you, if I didn't. Ever since I first saw you, I was in love. Like, I was finally with the person I belonged with. My parents want to take over Earth, but I don't. I ran away from home, for that exact reason. I heard wonderful stories about Earth and Sailor Moon, from Prince Diamond. He loved her very much. Isn't it ironic, that I fell in love with her daughter?" 

Reeny started crying and said," How can I believe you? I WANT to, but I can't." 

"You must trust him, dear." a voice said. 

Reeny looked up and saw Queen Serenity, "Grandmother?!" 

"Yes Reeny, it's me. Reeny, this boy Damien, loves you with all his heart and I can feel your love for him. Trust him and you'll be happy." 

Then, Serenity was gone. Damien sat stock-still. "What just happened?" he asked, shakily. 

"That was my Grandmother. She does that all the time." 

"Oh." 

"Damien, Do you REALLY love me?" 

"Yes, I do." 

"I love you, too." 

(Yeah Yeah. So this wouldn't happen in real life, but it's my story. So, BACK OFF!) 

"Damien. I know we just met, but I think we're destined to be together." 

"So do I." 

She kissed him and said, "Come on. You're gonna meet my mom." 

Then, they walked off towards Serena's house. What they didn't know was that Lita and Chase had just had a similar conversation and were heading towards Serena's house, too. 

At the temple: 

Rei was finishing up her chores, when Chad walked up. 

"Um, Rei?" he said. 

"Yes, Chad?" Rei asked. 

"Um, I was wondering if, maybe, after you finished your chores, we could go get some shakes?" 

"Sure! That'd be great!" Rei said, blushing at her anxious answer. 

"Ok!" Chad said, with a smile. 

Rei looked at the window she'd just been washing and said, "I'm done, let's go. Just, let me get changed." 

After she got changed, they walked to the cafe. When Rei walked in, she saw something that she didn't expect. There, in one of the booths, Mina was kissing a guy. 

"Who could that be?" Rei said, to herself, "Wait a second! That's SYLVITE!" 

Mina and Sylvite looked up, when they heard that and blushed, when they saw that it was Rei. But, then Mina saw that Rei was holding someone's hand. And that someone was Chad. 

"Hey!" Mina exclaimed, "FINALLY, you two came to your senses and went on a date!" 

Now, it was Rei and Chad's turn to blush. 

"See you guys later." Chad said, as he led Rei to a booth. 

When they sat down, Rei smiled at Chad and said, "Chad, I'm really glad you asked me out." 

"Well, I'm glad that you said, you'd come." Chad said. 

At Serena's house: 

"Oh Darien. This is going to be REALLY hard." Serena sighed. 

Darien kissed her forehead and said, "Well, At least we don't have to fight anyone." 

"Yeah, that's true." 

Then, Reeny burst through the door, dragging a guy after her. 

"MOM!" she yelled. 

Serena ran to her and said, "What is it Reeny? What's wrong?" 

"Mom. We've got a new enemy." 

"What?!" Serena asked, staring at Damien, "Who are you?" 

Without looking up, Damien said, "I'm Prince Damien. Prince of the black moon, of the negaverse, Nemesis." 

Serena collapsed into a chair, breathless. 

"How can that be?" she asked, weakly. 

So, Damien told the whole story and then, he asked, quietly, "Are you REALLY Sailor Moon?" 

"Yes, I am." 

"Oh. Well, Prince Diamond was my brother." 

"Oh...I'm sorry." 

"I'm sorry, too. He loved you very much. And now..Now I love REENY very much." he said, with his head bowed. Serena was taken by surprise. Then, all of a sudden, a bright beam of light came down, engulfing Serena and Darien. When the light faded, Neo Queen Serenity and King Darien were standing, in their place. 

"Mommy!" Reeny cried, as she ran into her mother's arms. 

Darien just glared at Damien, with that stern look, that said, "You hurt my daughter, You die." 

Reeny returned to Damien and squeezed his hand. Serena smiled and said, "Reeny, Do you truly love Prince Damien?" 

Reeny looked at Damien and nodded. 

"And Damien." Darien said, "Do you truly love Princess Serena?" 

Damien returned Reeny's gaze, with a smile, and nodded. 

Serena said, seriously, "Then, it's up to you two to reunite the people of Nemesis with the people of Earth. Do you understand?" 

The children nodded and, then, Lita and Chase walked in. They were both shocked. 

"Neo Queen Serenity?" Lita said, bowing. 

"Lita, There is no need to bow." Serena laughed, "We must leave. Reeny, we will see you soon. We love you. Good bye, children." 

Then, King Darien and Neo Queen Serenity disappeared. And, in their place, Darien and Serena lay, unconscious. 

"Mom!" Reeny screamed, as she fell to her knees crying. 

"Reeny?" Damien cried, "Are you all right?" 

Darien picked that exact moment, to wake up. 

"Reeny?" Darien shouted, "What's wrong?" 

He picked Damien up by his shirt and growled, "What did you do?" 

Serena woke up and saw Darien. 

"Stop it, Darien!" she yelled. 

He put Damien down and just glared at him. 

Then, Serena noticed Reeny and gasped, "Reeny? What's wrong, sweetie?" 

Reeny ran into her arms, crying. 

"Shh. It's all right." Serena said, in a motherly tone as she rocked Reeny. 

After Reeny had calmed down, Serena asked, "What's wrong, honey?" 

Reeny wiped her eyes and whimpered, "You turned into Mommy. And, then, she and Daddy left right away...I miss them SO much." 

"Oh Reeny." Serena sighed, as she hugged her. 

Then, Darien walked over and hugged BOTH of them. 

"Gee." Lita giggled, "That's a Kodak moment." 

Serena looked up and saw Lita and Chase, standing in the door way. 

She looked at Chase and said, "So, You must be Chase." 

"How did you know?" Lita asked. 

Serena looked at Damien and Reeny got up and walked over to him. 

"Are you all right?" he asked, with concern. 

She nodded and hugged him. 

Then, he kissed her on the cheek and held her. Serena and Darien smiled, at each other. 

"Well, We better leave." Chase said, "But Damien, Where are we going to stay? We can't go home." 

Darien said, "Well. You could stay at my apartment. And I can stay here." 

"Really?" Damien asked. 

"Sure, No problem." Serena said, with a smile. 

"Well, I think you four love birds need some time alone. But, Hey! So do we." Lita said, mysteriously. 

Then, she and Chase left. 

"Reeny." Serena said, "How about you and Damien join Darien and I for dinner. We could go on a double date." Reeny smiled and nodded, still holding Damien's hand. 

"Now, run along you two. Serena and I have a lot to discuss." Darien said. 

The young couple walked to the door. When Reeny opened it, she found her cousin, Serene, standing there. 

"Serene?!" Reeny said, as she hugged her. 

Then, Kal, Ryss, Elris, Pazil, Rejy, and Forve walked up the walk. 

"Uncle Kal! Aunt Ryss!" Reeny exclaimed. 

Kal put a finger to his lips and said, "Shh. We want to surprise Darien and Serena." 

Damien stepped, timidly, from behind the door. 

"Ooo. Who's this Reeny?" Serene asked. 

"I'll tell you later." Reeny said, as she took Damien's hand and raced off. 

Kal, Ryss, Serene and the gang walked in. 

Serena sighed, "Well, We've got bride's maids, but we don't have groom's men to go with them. We don't know enough guys, to do that." 

"Maybe I can be of some service." a voice said, from the doorway. Serena looked up and found Kal and Ryss. 

"KAL!" she cried, as she flew into his arms. 

"RYSS!" Darien laughed, as he hugged his kid sister. "Where's Serene?" Serena asked. 

"Aunt Serena!" Serene laughed. 

Serena hugged her niece and asked, "What are you guys doing here, Kal?" 

"Well, a little bird told us about you and Darien. And, you were at my wedding, so I wanted to be there for yours." "Great!" Serena said, "Now, I'll have TWO Matron's of Honor! Ryss and Molly!" 

"Yeah and I'LL have two best men. Kal and Andrew!" 

"Yeah!" Serena said, "But, we still don't have groom's men." Kal laughed and said, "Why don't you ask the Scouts brother's?" 

"They're here?" Serena asked. 

"Sure we are." Forve said, as the Princes' walked in. 

"Yeah." Elris said, "We wouldn't miss it for the world." "Yep." Pazil said, "And it gives us a good excuse to visit our sisters." 

"Well." Serena sighed, "I guess we need to have another scout meeting." 

She left the room and called the scouts, to tell them about the meeting. Then, she walked back into the living room and said, "You guys go to the temple. I'll go find Reeny and Damien." 

She picked up her purse and jacket and was about to walk out, when Darien said, "I'll come too." 

"No Darien. You go with your sister." Serena said. 

"Are you sure?" 

"Yes, I'll see you at the temple." she said, as she walked out. 

On the way to the park, she took the Star Locket out of her purse and opened it. As the delicate song played, Serena started to cry. 

"Oh Mother, I wish you were here." 

She sat on a bench and cried. 

"Shh." a soothing voice said, "It's all right." 

Serena looked into the smiling face of Queen Serenity and sighed, "Oh mother. When will it end? When will I be free to be in love and be happy?" 

"My dear, There will always be problems. Sometimes, with Darien and sometimes, with an evil villain who wants to take over the world. Look, There's Reeny. She looks so happy with him. Just like you and Darien were, on the Moon." 

Serena gazed at Reeny and Damien. Then, Reeny looked around and saw Serena, sitting on a bench, crying, while being hugged by Serenity. 

"Mom?" Reeny yelled, "What's wrong?" 

She and Damien ran over to Serena. Serena looked up and smiled. 

"Nothing sweetie." Serena whispered, "But, we need to get to the temple. There's business to discuss." 

She stood up and walked away and said, "You too, Damien." 

So, the four of them walked towards the temple. They arrived 5 minutes late. 

When Rei saw them coming, she yelled, "SERENA! Where have you BEEN! You're ALWAYS LATE! Why can't you be more RESPONSIBLE?!" 

Serena gave her a tired look and said, "Rei. I was getting Reeny. Can you PLEASE just leave me alone about being late? Just this once?" 

"Sure Serena." Rei said, with a concerned look. 

"What's wrong?" Lita asked. 

Then, Darien, Kal, Ryss, and Serene walked in. "Nothing." Serena sighed. 

"Hey, Serena? Why is mom outside?" Kal asked. 

"She came with me. She just showed up." Serena answered, very quietly. 

Outside, Serenity had just sent Luna and Artemis into the meeting. So, she decided to wait around, in case Serena needed her. She walked over to a bench and sat down. 

Inside, Serena was getting more upset, by the minute. Chase had just finished talking about his parents and Darien started to discuss the wedding. As soon as he started talking, Serena burst into tears and ran outside. 

"Serena?" Darien called. 

He ran outside and found her sitting under a tree, crying. 

"Serena. What's wrong? What did I do?" he asked, as he sat down next to her. 

"Oh, Darien. You didn't do anything. I just don't understand. Why does this have to happen? NOW of All times!" she cried. 

"Oh, Serena." he said, hugging her, "This will ALWAYS happen. You know that." 

"I know. But we're engaged. Why does this have to happen now?" 

He just sighed and hugged her. 

"This would be so much easier, if Mom and Dad were here." she sighed. 

"Call them. Do they even know that we're engaged?" he asked. 

"No." she said, miserably. 

"Come on. Let's take you home." Darien whispered, "Kal and Ryss can tell them our plan." 

Serena just nodded. As Darien went inside to tell everyone that they were going home, Serena walked over to Serenity, who was making a crown of clover. 

"Thank you for coming, Mother." Serena said, as Serenity put the crown on Serena's head. 

"You're welcome. I must go, but I'll be back soon." Serenity said, as she kissed Serena on the forehead and disappeared. 

Serena sat on the bench, where she took out the locket and listened to it. Then, Darien walked up and sat and listened, too. 

"I remember the day I found this." Serena sighed, "I sat for hours, listening" 

"Let's go home." Darien said, after a while. 

So, off they went...hand in hand. 

When they got to Serena's house, Darien said, "Well. Now or never." 

Then, he picked up the phone. 

"Ok." she sighed, "Here goes." 

She dialed the phone number of the hotel her family was staying at and waited for an operator to answer. 

"Hello. Embassy Suites, San Fransisco. How may I help you?" a woman said. 

"Yes. Can you get Mr. Robert Tsukino. Room number 548, please?" 

"Yes. Please wait to be sent through." 

The phone was quiet for a moment and then, it started ringing. 

"Please. Don't be there." she thought, to herself but she wouldn't be so lucky. 

"Hello?" Sammy said. 

"Hi Sammy. It's Serena. Is Mom there?" Serena said. 

"Yeah. Why? Is something wrong?" 

"No. Nothing's wrong." 

"Ok. Well here's Mom." 

"Thanks Sammy." 

"Hello?" ,Mrs. Tsukino said. 

"Hi mom. It's me Serena." Serena said, nervously. 

"Hi dear. What's wrong?" 

"Mom. I've got some news. So I think you should sit down." 

"Why? What's happened?" 

"Are you sitting down?" 

"Yes!" 

"Well, Mom. Darien and I are getting married." 

"....." 

"Mom?" 

"You're getting married?" 

"Yes." 

Serena could here the loud "WHAT'S?!" in the background. 

"That's WONDERFUL!" Mrs. Tsukino exclaimed. 

"It is?!" 

"YES!" 

"Mom? Are you OK?!" 

"Yes, but I have to get home. You can't do this by yourself." 

"Great! Now I'll have TWO mom's helping me!" "What?" 

"I'll explain it to you when you get home. It's a LONG story." 

"Ok. Well, We'll see you soon. Bye." 

"Bye, mom." Serena said, as she hung up. 

Darien asked, "So, How'd she take it." 

"GREAT! She's ECSTATIC!" 

"Wow. I didn't expect THAT!" 

"I Know. Neither did I!" 

When Reeny and Damien got home, it was about 4:00. 

"Reeny, Damien." Serena said, "We're going to a fancy restaurant. So, you'll have to dress well....I know! We'll take you shopping! Darien will help Damien pick out a suit and I'll help you pick out a nice dress." 

Damien felt his forehead, where the black crescent moon was. 

Serena thought a moment, then said, "We'll have to get rid of that. COSMIC.....MOON.....POWER!" and she transformed into Sailor Moon. 

Then, she took her locket and shouted, "MOON...HEALING... ACTIVATION!" 

Damien was engulfed in a white light and his moon disappeared. Reeny smiled and hugged him. 

Serena grabbed her purse and said, "Let's go!" 

Then, the four walked off to the mall. At the mall, they discussed when and where they were going to meet and then, went their separate ways. 

Serena and Reeny went straight to the fanciest dress store, in the mall and looked at dresses there. Serena got a long, white, sleeveless, satin dress, while Reeny got a short, pale pink, sleeveless, satin dress. Then, they got new shoes to go with them. 

While they were doing that, Darien and Damien were in a tuxedo store getting Damien a tuxedo and shoes. 

After that, the couples met up again and had a soda. By this time, it was 5:30 and they had dinner reservations for 6:00. So, Serena and Reeny went to Serena's house to get changed and Darien and Damien went to Darien's apartment. 

At Serena's house, Serena was doing Reeny's make-up. After she was done, she said, "Stand up. Let me see how you look." 

Reeny stood up and, slowly, turned around. 

Serena smiled and said, "You do me proud." 

At that moment, the doorbell rang. 

"Luna." Serena called, "Tell them to come in." 

"All right." Luna mumbled. 

A few seconds later Darien called, "Serena! It's time to go!" 

"All right! We're coming! Jeez!" Serena yelled. 

Then, she walked gracefully downstairs in her long, flowing gown. Darien's eyes popped out at least an inch. After he got his composure back, he handed her a red rose. 

"Thank you." she said, as she kissed him, "Reeny! Come on! We're going to be late!" 

Then, Reeny came down, timidly. Damien and Darien almost fell over, with shock. Damien snapped out of it, when Darien poked him in the side, and handed her a white rose. 

Darien smiled and said, "Our chariot awaits." 

The guys lead their dates out the door and, in front of the gate stood a white limo. 

"Oh, Darien!" Serena exclaimed, "You didn't have to do that." 

Darien kissed her head and said, "Nothing's too good for MY meatball head." 

Then, Darien opened the door, for the girls, and he and Damien jumped in. Then, they sped towards the restaurant. 

At the restaurant, which just HAPPENED to be french, they were met by a waiter with a REALLY bad french accent. "Good evening ladiez and gentlemen. Do you have ze reservation?" the waiter asked. 

"Yes." Darien said, "Chibia. Party of four." 

"All right. Right zis way." 

The waiter led them to their table and took out a note pad. 

"What would you like to drink?" 

"I'd like a Coke, please." Reeny said. 

"So would I." Damien answered. 

Darien and Serena looked at the wine list. After they had decided, Darien said, "We'd like a bottle of Merot please." 

"Will zat be all?" 

"Yes." Serena said, "And water." 

"Zank you. I'll be right back wiz your drinks." 

After the waiter left, Reeny said, "Dad? Can I have some wine?" 

"No." 

"But, why?" 

"Because, you're not old enough." 

"But, mommy and daddy, in the future, let me have a little wine." 

"How much is a little?" Serena asked. 

"A sip." 

"Oh." Serena said, "Reeny. You can have a sip of my wine." 

"But, I want a glass." Reeny whined. 

"No. And besides it isn't THAT great. Daddy and I aren't going to have that much either." Serena said, firmly. 

"That's right." Darien said, "And, besides, it isn't very good for kids to have, anyway." 

"Oh fine." Reeny pouted. 

After they had finished dinner, Darien called the limo and they drove off. But instead of going back to Serena's house, they went the opposite direction, towards the park. 

"Darien?" Serena asked, "Where are we going?" 

"You'll see." he said. 

He led her to a clearing and said, "Close your eyes. I have a surprise for you." 

He took out a boom box and hit the play button. 

He took her hand and said, "May I have this dance?" Then, the song "My Only Love" came on. 

She nodded and they started dancing, very close. While they danced, Reeny and Damien sat and watched. Damien was trying to get up the nerve to ask Reeny to dance. 

Finally, he said, "Um. Reeny? Would you like to dance?" 

She smiled and said, "I thought you'd never ask." 

"I'm not very good." he warned. 

"Don't worry about it." she laughed. 

And so, they danced. Then, he pulled her closer and she kissed him. 

She smiled and said, "I can't believe it. I thought this only happened in fairy tales. I'm dancing with my prince." "And I, my princess." he whispered back. 

When they looked around, they found that Serena and Darien were gone. When they got to Serena's house, they found Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask, sitting on the roof. 

"We were wondering when you were going to get back." Sailor Moon called down. 

"What are you doing up there?" Reeny called back. They jumped down and Tuxedo Mask said, "Star gazing." 

Then, Lita and Chase walked in ,through the gate. 

"Well." Damien sighed, "Guess I have to go." 

Then, he turned to Reeny and said, "Good night." 

They kissed and she said, "Good night, my prince." Suddenly, Serena's communicator went off. 

"Serena!" Luna yelled, "We have an attack! At the park!" 

"We'll be right there!" 

She turned to Chase and said, "Do you have ANY powers?" 

He nodded. 

"Then, you'll be useful. Come on." "MOON...PRISM...POWER!" Reeny yelled. "JUPITER...STAR...POWER!" Lita yelled. 

As they ran towards the park, Sailor Moon contacted the other scouts and told them about the attack. By the time they got to the park, all the other scouts had already arrived. 

"Sailor Moon!" Mars shouted, "Great! We need your help! MARS CELESTIAL FIRE...SURROUND!" 

"SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!" Mercury shouted. 

"JUPITER THUNDER CLAP...ZAP!" Jupiter shouted. 

"VENUS LOVE CHAIN...ENCIRCLE!" Venus shouted. 

"PINK SUGAR HEART'S...ATTACK!" Chibi-moon shouted. 

"BLACK LIGHTNING...SMASH!" Chase shouted. 

"BLACK FIRE...BURN!" Damien shouted. 

"MOON GORGEOUS MEDITATION!!!" Sailor Moon shouted. 

Then, the monster was reduced to moon dust. 

"Great!" a voice yelled, "And, that was one of our best monsters, too." 

Damien and Chase cringed. 

"What?" Sailor Moon asked. 

"That's my dad." Chase said. 

"Well, hello boys." another voice said. 

"And, that's my mom." Damien added. 

"We've been so worried boys." Lilyte said, as she and Samsite appeared, in front of the group. 

"Yeah right!" Chase yelled, "You don't care a BIT about us!" 

"Son! I'm hurt. Come, you have much to report." Lilyte said. 

"NO!" Damien yelled, "I'm not going to let you hurt Reeny!" 

"Oh, how sweet, Damien's in love. And, with the enemy, too." Samsite mocked. 

"Don't you remember?" Chase yelled, "Prince Diamond, your pride and joy, fell in love with Sailor Moon." 

"Yes, that's true. But, he tried to turn her to our side." Lilyte said. 

"No!" Sailor Moon yelled, "That's NOT true!" 

"Who are you?" Lilyte asked. 

"I AM Sailor Moon. Champion of Justice! And I was there when Diamond died. He told me that, if he could live, he would join forces with Earth and not destroy it!" Sailor Moon said. 

"No!" Samsite yelled, "That can't be true! How can it be?" 

"You'll be sorry Sailor brat!" Lylite screamed, "You've destroyed my family! And, for that, you will pay!" 

Then, they disappeared. 

"Chase." Sailor Moon said, "I'm going to heal you. MOON HEALING ACTIVATION!" 

Chase was surrounded by light and his moon disappeared. After the light was gone, Sailor Moon fainted. 

"Sailor Moon!" everyone yelled. 

Tuxedo Mask held her. 

"What happened?" Chase asked. 

Chibi-Moon explained, "If Sailor Moon uses the crystal or fights, it drains her energy. That includes transforming. So, Sailor Moon transformed twice today, healed two people, and finished off a monster. A lot of her energy has been drained." 

Tuxedo Mask said, with concern, "She hasn't been in tip top shape, as it is. Mercury, Can you check her energy level?" 

"Sure." she said, as she got her computer and visor out. "So?" Mars asked, "How is she?" 

Mercury put away her visor and said, "Not well. She barely has enough energy to survive. We have to get her home." 

So, Tuxedo Mask, gingerly, picked her up and carried her home. 

The scouts decided to contact Kalis and the gang and they all decided to stay at Serena's house, so that they could easily check on her. When they got in, they set her on the couch and started discussing things (like the wedding). Then, they all heard the door open. 

"Serena!" her mom called, "We're home!" 

Sammy ran into the living room, only to find the scouts, Tuxedo Mask, Kalis, Ryss, Serene, and the princes, all in uniform, sitting around, an unconscious, Sailor Moon. 

"WOAH!" he yelled, "What... What are YOU doing here?" 

Mars stood up and put her hand on his shoulder. "Sammy. Sailor Moon is VERY weak. We need to be quiet." 

"But, why'd ya bring her HERE?" 

Mars looked at everyone and said, "We have no choice. Transform, you guys." 

As they did, Sammy sat stock still. 

"Rei? Mina? Lita? Ami? DARIEN?" he stuttered. 

"Who are YOU?" he asked Kalis and Ilaryss. 

"That's a LONG story." they answered. 

"Ok. This is all interesting." he said, "But WHY'D ya bring Sailor Moon here?" 

At that moment, Chibi-moon, walked down stairs, with a cold washcloth. 

She saw Sammy and exclaimed, "What are you doing back so soon?" 

"Who are you?" he asked. 

She gave Darien a helpless look and he nodded. 

So, she transformed back into Reeny. 

"Reeny?" Sammy said. 

Reeny walked over to Sailor Moon and bathed her face with the washcloth. 

"Uuuuhh." Sailor Moon moaned, as she opened her eyes a little and saw Reeny. 

"Reeny?" she whispered. 

"It's time to transform back now." Reeny whispered. 

So, Sailor Moon transformed back into Serena, just in time for her parents to see. 

Serena stroked Reeny's face and said, "I'm sorry, sweetheart. I tried." 

Then, she blacked out again. 

Serena's mom ran to her and cried, "Serena?! What's wrong? How did this happen?" 

Luna jumped on the couch and said, "She's Sailor Moon. And, she just used a LOT of energy. But, she'll be fine after she rests." 

"How can you talk?" Serena's mom screamed. 

"Luna is a very special cat." Serenity said. 

"Who are YOU?" Mrs. Tsukino asked. 

"I am Serena's mother." 

"No you aren't! I'M her mother!" 

"I think I should explain." 

"Yeah!" Mrs. Tsukino yelled, "So do I!" 

"Mr. Tsukino. Sammy. Come forward." 

They did and Serenity touched each of their foreheads. As she did this, everything about Serena's life past, present, and future was explained. 

"Oh..." Mrs. Tsukino said, in shock, "Serena's been through SO MUCH." 

Darien sat holding Serena's hand. 

"Come on, Serena." he whispered, "You have to come back." 

Mrs. Tsukino said, "Ok everyone. It's late. Everyone go get some sleep. Girl's in Serena's room. Guys in Sammy's room. Kalis, Ilaryss, Serene, Darien, and Reeny in Reeny's room." 

Damien kissed Reeny good night and then, he and Chase, went to Darien's apartment. Everyone else filed to their rooms, except for Darien. 

Mrs. Tsukino put her hand on his shoulder and said, "Darien. Go get some sleep. You won't help Serena by not sleeping." 

"I'll be fine." he said, quietly, "I just want to be here when she wakes up." 

"All right. Good night, Darien." 

"Good night, Mrs. Tsukino." 

After she went upstairs, Reeny came down and said, "Dad? Can I sleep down here, with you?" 

"Sure, honey. Come here." 

Reeny went and sat on his lap. 

"Here." Darien said, taking out the star locket, "This will help you sleep." 

"What is it?" 

"It's a locket your mom gave me, before the battle on the moon." he said, as he opened it up and let the song play. 

"It's so pretty." Reeny yawned, as she drifted to sleep. "Yes it is." 

In minutes, they were both sound asleep, Darien holding Serena's hand. 

When Serena woke up, she found herself on the couch. She looked at her watch: 5:30 A.M. She felt something warm, in her hand. When she looked, she found a hand. 

She looked next to her and found Darien and Reeny, sound asleep. 

She carefully took Darien's hand out of her's and tried to stand up. Then, she suddenly found that she couldn't. 

"I'm still pretty weak." she said, to herself, "I guess, I'll go back to sleep." 

So, she laid back down and went back to sleep. She soon started dreaming. 

Dream start: (In some courtyard.) 

"Oh Darien. I can't believe it. We're finally married." Serena sighed. 

"Serena. I'm yours forever." Darien said, with a smile. 

"I'll cherish this moment." 

Then, Darien and Serena kissed. 

As they parted, a sword went through Darien's stomach. "Darien! NO! Don't leave me! HOLD ON!" 

But he was already gone. 

Then, Lilyte appeared. 

"I told you, you'd pay." she snickered, as she disappeared "NO!!" Serena screamed, falling to her knees, crying. 

End Dream: 

Serena woke with a start and looked next to her. Darien was gone! 

"Darien!" she screamed. 

"What?!" he said, as he came into the room. 

When Serena saw him, she ran to him, crying. 

"What's wrong?" he asked, hugging her. 

"Oh Darien. I don't want you to go." 

"I'm not going anywhere. What happened?" 

"I had a horrible dream. We got married, then, Lilyte killed you." she cried. 

Then, Reeny woke up. 

"Mommy?" Reeny cried, as she ran into Serena's arms. Serena fell to her knees and hugged Reeny. 

"Serena?" Mrs. Tsukino asked, as she came out of the kitchen. When she saw Serena, awake, she ran to her and gave her a big hug. 

"Mom? When'd you get home?" Serena asked. 

"We got here, right after you blacked out. Serena, Why didn't you tell me that you are Sailor Moon?" 

"How'd you find out?" Serena asked, uneasily. 

"Queen Serenity told us. I know everything." 

Serena hugged her mom and sighed with relief, "Oh mom. That makes everything so much easier. I was going to tell you but I didn't know how." 

"Serena. Now I understand why you've been so loyal to Darien. I could never understand why the two of you were going out. He's so much older than you. And, now that your father knows that it was meant to be, he may be a bit calmer about this whole marriage thing." 

Suddenly, the phone rang. 

Serena answered it, "Hello?" 

"Hi. Serena? This is Greg. Ami's mom said, that Ami was over there. Is something wrong?" 

"Well. I sorta had a problem, but I'm fine now." 

"That's great...Can I talk to Ami?" 

"Sure. Let me get her." 

And, by complete coincidence, Ami came down stairs, at that exact moment, in her pj's. 

"Good morning, Ami." Serena said, cheerfully. 

"Morning Serena. How do you feel?" 

"Fine. Phone's for you." 

"Really? Who is it?" 

"Guess." 

"Greg?" 

"Bingo." 

"Hello?" Ami said, into the phone. 

"Hi Ami." Greg said. 

"Greg? What's up?" 

"Ami? Can we go out tonight? I need to speak to you...... privately." 

"Sure, Greg. Where are you taking me?" 

"Somewhere fancy. I'll pick you up at 6:00, ok?" 

"Yeah. See you tonight." She hung up. 

"So." Serena said, "What was THAT about?" 

"He was asking me to dinner." 

"Aww." Serena sighed, "Hey Amy. Do you love him?" 

Amy thought for a minute. 

"Yes, I do." she answered. 

"What would you say, if he proposed?" 

"I'd say, yes. Why do you ask?" 

"Well, why do you think he called so early this morning? If he was asking you on a normal date, he'd call later." 

"WOAH! What if you're right? I have NOTHING to wear! What will I DO?" 

"Shopping!" Serena exclaimed. 

"Shopping?" Ami asked, mystified. 

"That's right. We need to go shopping!" 

They sat and discussed what would be a good thing for Ami to wear. Then, people started coming downstairs and, every single one of them asked how Serena felt. It got pretty annoying. By 8:30, everyone was downstairs, except for Lita. 

"Breakfast!" Serena's mom called, from the kitchen. "Did someone say breakfast?" Lita asked, as she bounded downstairs. 

Everyone walked into the kitchen, laughing, and found before them the biggest breakfast any of them had ever seen...EVER! 

"I hope I didn't over do it. I just wanted to make sure that everyone got enough." Serena's mom said. 

They all got food and sat down in the living room. 

"This is REALLY good, Mrs. Tsukino." said Rejy. 

"Thank you, Rejy, But it's a pleasure to cook for you all." she said, with a smile. 

Then, everyone got dressed. 

"Bye!" Serena and Ami said, as they were about to leave. 

"Wait a minute!" Kalis said, "Where do you think you're going, sis?" 

"Shopping! We have to get Ami a dress!" Serena said, as she put her hands on her hips. 

"Ami, Do you think she's strong enough to go?" 

"I'm FINE!" Serena yelled, with irritation. 

"Yeah." Ami laughed, "Besides. Didn't you see how much she ate at breakfast? She'll be fine." 

"All right." he said, warily. 

Just as they were about to leave, Serena said, "Wait! I forgot to do something." 

She ran over to Darien, who was sitting and talking with the scout's brother's, and Chase and Damien, (They came over for breakfast) hugged him from behind, gave him a kiss on the cheek and said, "Bye, dear." 

He kissed her back and said, "Bye. Have fun." 

Then, she went over and gave Reeny a kiss, on her head and said, "Bye, honey. Be good." 

Reeny smiled and said, "Yeah, Yeah." 

Then, Serena and Ami were out of there. 

When they got to the mall, they went to the dress shop and looked for dresses. They found this gorgeous blue satin dress. It was knee length and sleeveless. 

When Ami tried it on, Serena exclaimed, "Ami! You look GORGEOUS!" 

They bought the dress and then, went to the shoe store. There they got a pair of blue, high-heeled sandals that went perfectly with the dress. 

Then, they heard a scream and saw a bunch of people running towards the door. 

"What's happening?!" Ami asked a person, that was running by. 

"It's a monster! Run for your life!" he yelled. 

"Where?!" Serena asked, earnestly. 

"In the courtyard!" he yelled, as he ran off. 

Serena nodded at Ami, and they ducked into an empty hall. 

"Cosmic Moon POWER!" Serena yelled, as she transformed. 

"Mercury Star POWER!" Ami yelled. 

Then, they raced towards the courtyard. When they got there, they found a droid. 

"Just as I suspected." Sailor Moon said, irately, "Jeez. Can't I spend ONE day without fighting?!" 

"Come on, Serena." Mercury said, "Let's just get this over with." 

"All right." Sailor Moon sighed, "HEY UGLY!" 

The droid turned around, and said, "Who's that?" 

"I'm Sailor Moon, the Champion of Justice. And, on behalf of the moon, I'll punish you." 

Then, Sailor Moon ran forward and kicked the droid over. 

"Shine Aqua ILLUSION!" Mercury yelled, as she froze the monster. 

"Moon Spiral Heart Attack!" Sailor Moon yelled, as she reduced the monster to moon dust. 

She sighed and said, "I'm getting to sick of this. I wish I could just stop being Sailor Moon." 

Mercury put her arm around Sailor Moon's shoulders and said, "Don't say that, Sailor Moon. You're just having a bad day. It'll get better. You're getting married. And, you would've never known Darien, if you weren't Sailor Moon." 

"That's true." Sailor Moon said, as she transformed back into Serena, "Let's go home." 

"Yeah." Mercury said, with a smile, as she transformed back into Ami. 

Then, they walked back to Serena's house. 

By the time they got back, it was 4:00. When they got home, Amy put her bags up in Serena's room. 

When everyone was in the living room, Serena's mom said, "Serena. What do you want your dress to look like?" 

"Oh, I already picked out my dress and bride's maids' dresses and we'll only need to buy one for Molly." 

"Really? Let me see them." 

"All right." 

So, Serena and the girls transformed into the princesses. (Moon, Mercury, Venus, Earth, Mars, and Jupiter.) 

"Oh my!" Mrs. Tsukino exclaimed, "They're so Pretty." "Yes. They are." Serena said. 

They all transformed back to their civilian forms, and Serena glanced at her watch. 

"AMI! We only have an HOUR to get you ready!" she exclaimed. 

Then, they raced upstairs. 

"Darien!" Serena yelled down. 

"What, meatball head?" he yelled back. 

"Call Greg and tell him to pick Ami up here, please." 

"Yes DEAR!" he yelled back, sarcastically. 

"Hey! Don't take that tone with me!" 

Everyone started laughing, except for Reeny. 

"Man!" Lita laughed, "They're already acting like they're married!" 

Darien, who was on the phone at the time, smiled at that comment. 

"Why are they fighting?" Reeny asked, with concern. 

Mina laughed and said, "They aren't fighting. They're just giving each other a hard time. All couples do it. It's no big deal." 

"Oh." Reeny said, sheepishly. 

(Before I go on, Here's the lay out of the scene. Mr. and Mrs. Tsukino are sitting next to the couch, with Sammy. Chase and Lita, Damion and Reeny, and Luna and Artemis are sitting, in couples, around the room. Kalis and Ilaryss are sitting, with Serene, on the couch. Rei is sitting with Rejy. Mina is sitting with Pazil. Forve and Elris are sitting together and NO they AREN'T GAY! And Darien is sitting by the phone. Serena and Ami are upstairs, in case you forgot.) 

Then, the doorbell rang and Reeny went to get it. When she opened the door, she found Chad and Sylvite, in his human form, standing there. 

"Hi guys!" she said. 

"Hi Reeny." Chad said, "Hey, are Rei and Mina here?" 

"Sure are. Come on in." 

She led them into the living room and you can imagine the looks on the guys' faces when, they saw their girlfriends, sitting with other guys. 

"Who is this?" Chad and Sylvite asked, at the same time. 

Rei led Chad over to Rejy and said, "Rejy, This is my boyfriend, Chad. Chad, This is my COUSIN Rejy." 

"Hi." Chad said, blushing, as he shook Rejy's hand. "And, Sylvite. This is MY cousin Pazil." Mina said. 

Sylvite also blushed, as he shook Pazil's hand. Mina started to look worried. 

Serena came downstairs, at that moment and said, "Oh! Hi Chad. Sylvite?! Wow! Long time no see! Ok, everyone, sit down. I'm gonna show Ami off." 

Serena went back to the stairs and said, "Come on, Ami. You look fine." 

When Ami walked in, everyone's eyes bugged out. 

Elris whistled and said, "JEEZ! If you weren't my cousin, I'D go out with you." 

Ami blushed and everyone else laughed. 

"Turn around. Let's see how you look." Mrs. Tsukino said. 

As she did, the doorbell rang. 

"I'll get it." Serena said, as she ran to the door. 

When she opened it, she found Greg in a tuxedo holding a white rose. 

"Hi Greg." 

"Hi Serena." 

"Come on in. Ami's waiting." 

She led him to the living room and they found Ami and Elris, laughing, together. 

When Ami saw Greg, her face brightened and she said, "Hi Greg!" 

She ran over and kissed him, on the cheek. 

"Who's that?" he asked, seriously. 

Serena laughed and said, "Hey Greg. Are you jealous of Ami's cousin!" 

Greg blushed and asked, "Cousin?" 

Ami blushed and said, "Yeah. My cousin, Elris." 

Elris walked over and shook Greg's hand. Then, he gave Ami a hug and said, "Have a good time." 

"Bye everyone." Ami and Greg said, as they walked out. 

Serena hugged Darien and whispered, "I hope that they're as happy as we are." 

He smiled and whispered back, "No one can be that happy." 

As Amy and Greg walked to the restaurant, they were both pretty quiet. 

Then, Greg asked, "Ami. Who is Elris? Really?" 

"He's my brother. From the Silver Millennium, 1000 years ago." 

"Oh." 

Ami laughed a little and said, "Greg. You shouldn't be jealous. Even if he wasn't my brother, he still wouldn't even COMPETE with you." 

She took his hand, smiled and said, "I love you. You just need to remember that." 

Greg looked a little sheepish. 

When they got to the restaurant and were led to their table, they ordered drinks. While they were waiting for there food, Greg started looking REALLY nervous. 

"Greg?" Ami said, "What's wrong?" 

"Um..Ami? I have a question." 

"Go ahead, then." 

"Ok. Here goes nothing. Ami, I've moved a lot and every time I've missed you more and more. I don't think I can stand that loneliness any more. I want you to be there forever." 

As he said this, he took a small velvet box out of his pocket and said, "Ami, love.... Will you marry me?" 

She stared, blankly, at the ring for a minute and then, her eyes welled up. 

She smiled and said, "Yes Greg." 

They held hands and you can guess what happened next. (Yes! They kissed! For all those people who have NO imagination!) 

After dinner, he walked her home and kissed her good-night. The first thing she did, when she got inside, was to call Serena. 

"Hello?" 

"Hi Serena. It's Ami." 

"Hi Ami. What's up?" 

"One question. Are you phsycic?" 

"You're kidding!" 

"Nope!" 

"Wow! That's great! Congratulations!" 

"Thanks! Hey. I gotta go. See you tomorrow." 

"Yeah. Bye Ami." 

(Well. That's how one scout spent her evening. I still have to tell you what happened to Rei and Mina. Serena, Darien, Reeny, Damien, Chase, Kalis, Ilaryss, Serene, Lita, Elris, Forve, Pazil, Rejy, and the Tsukino's just hung around, at Serena's house, all night. Here's Mina's story.) 

Mina and Sylvite went over to the amusement park. (which was closed at the time) 

"Sylvite." Mina said, "Pazil isn't really my cousin." 

"Who is he then?" 

"He's my......" 

"If he's your boyfriend, I swear I'll shoot myself." 

"No. He isn't my boyfriend. He's my brother." 

"Your BROTHER! Why didn't you tell me?" 

"How could I?! He's my brother from the Silver Millennium. Chad was there and he's the only one who doesn't know that we're Sailor Scouts." 

"Oh." Sylvite said, sheepishly. (He is still in his human form) 

"Sylvite." 

"Yes?" 

"I like it better, when you're yourself." 

So, he changed back into his alien form and took her hand. 

"Come on." he said, as he led her the Ferris Wheel. 

When they got there, Sylvite teleported them to the top booth. 

Mina asked, "Sylvite, Where have you been all this time? I was afraid that you'd forgotten me." 

"Actually, I've been here in Tokyo. And, I saw you every day. So, it was impossible to forget you. Not that I wanted to." 

"Then, why didn't I see YOU?" 

"I made sure you didn't see me, until I was sure of what I was going to do to earn your love. Just like I said." 

"And, what have you done to earn my love?" Mina laughed. 

Sylvite smiled and said, "I became an artist. I painted all of my dream worlds. And, if anyone looked hard enough, there was a beautiful blond girl, in each one." 

Mina blushed and said, "How did you do?" 

"Pretty well. I've got a secure job at the art gallery and I'm making a steady income. That's why I came back." 

"I'd like to see your paintings. Your dream worlds were always SO beautiful." Mina sighed. 

Sylvite smiled and said, "YOU're so beautiful." 

"I love you, Sylvite." 

"I love you, too. But, you already knew that." 

He clenched his hand, into a fist and it glowed. 

Then, he took Mina's hand and said, "Mina, Will you marry me?" 

He opened his hand and there sat a beautiful, diamond ring, with the sign of Venus, in it. Mina was speechless. So, she just hugged him and nodded. He put the ring on her finger and kissed her. 

She started crying and whispered, "How did I get so lucky? I don't deserve this." 

"Yes, you do." he said, seriously, "Oh Mina, You're so wonderful and you don't even know it." 

She smiled and they kissed. 

Sappy? You betcha! But if you have a problem with it, then stop reading. It's my story and I can do what ever I WANT WITH IT! Although, I wouldn't suggest stopping. There's some pretty cool stuff coming up in the next part of my story. There's a LOT of action and a HILARIOUS twist to a love story. Next time, on "FUTURE PLANS"!! 


	2. Where do we go from here?

Future Plans: 

"Where do we go from here?" 

Disclaimer: *Sprays "Lawyer-b-gone"* I DON'T OWN MOST OF THE PEOPLE!!! JEEEEEEEZZZ!!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!! Domou Arigatou! *bows* Ja Ne!! ~Sakura Masaki~ 

Before my story continues, here's a summary of what happened in the first part. Ami, Serena, and Mina are getting married. Prince Diamond's parents are trying to get revenge, for Diamond's death. And, pretty much Everyone's in love. Touching, isn't it? Well, to get on with the story, here's where we are starting of. Sylvite just proposed to Mina. So, I'm going to Rei's story. And, remember, things aren't always as they seem. 

At the temple: 

Chad sat in front of the Sacred Fire and concentrated hard, on his thoughts. 

"Sacred Fire. Rei's hiding something. Tell me, What is it?" he said. 

For a moment, nothing happened, but then, the fire flickering and the flames turned into a picture. The picture was of Rei and Sailor Mars merging into one. 

"Woah." he said, to himself, "Rei's Sailor Mars? No wonder she's always running off. She's had to go save the world." 

At that moment, Rei decided to show up. And, in her pajamas, no less. 

"Oh!" she said, with a start, "Sorry! No one's usually in here this late. I'll just leave you alone." 

She turned to leave, but Chad jumped up and grabbed her hand before she could go. 

"No, stay." he said, "I'd like the company." 

Rei smiled and said, "So, Chad, What are you doing up so late?" 

"I couldn't sleep. I've had a lot on my mind." 

"Like what?" 

"You." he said, rather bluntly, "Rei, You're hiding something. Why don't you just tell me what it is?" 

Rei blushed and said, "How did you know?" 

"Well, for one, I've been around you long enough to know when you're hiding something. And, second of all, You don't work at a temple, for as long as I have, and not learn a thing or two." 

Rei turned even redder and said, "You're right. I do have secrets. I just didn't know how to tell you." 

"Just come out and say it. You're Sailor Mars. That's your secret. Am I right?" 

"Yes! How did you know?!" 

He gestured towards the fire and said, "Like I said, You learn some things when you work at a temple." 

Rei looked at the fire and saw the picture of she and Sailor Mars, merging together. 

She kept watching and said, "Chad, You're the last one to find out that my friends and I are Sailor Scouts. Serena is Sailor Moon. Ami is Sailor Mercury. I'm Sailor Mars. Mina is Sailor Venus. And, Lita is Sailor Jupiter. And, none of the other scouts' boyfriends are normal. Sylvite is actually an ex-villan, from a place called the negaverse. Greg is phsycic and was turned into a monster, once. Chase and Damien are princes, from a moon called Nemesis, which is also in the negaverse. And, right now, their parents are trying to kill us and take over Earth. And Darien... well, He's Tuxedo Mask. You and the Tsukino's are the only civilians to know our real identities." 

"What about Kal and the gang?" 

"That's a LONG story, but here goes nothing. Kalis is Serena's brother from her past life in the Moon Kingdom. Ilaryss is Darien sister from HIS past life in the Earth Kingdom. Serene is their daughter. Rejy is my brother, from the Silver Millennium. That's the time when the Moon Kingdom existed. Elris is Ami's brother. Pazil is Mina's brother. And Forve is Lita's brother." 

"What about Reeny? Who's she?" Chad asked. 

"Reeny? Well, she's Darien and Serena's future daughter, who came to train, to become the future Sailor Scout of the Moon." 

"Woah! That's CONFUSING!" 

"Yeah, It is, and I didn't tell you this before, because I was afraid that you'd be scared of me." 

"That's insane! Now that I know you're a Sailor Scout, I'll just have to spoil you even more. 'Cuz who know's when you'll be gone." 

"Shh. Don't talk like that. I don't plan on leaving any time soon." 

"Well, then will you marry me? I don't have a ring but I'll get one a soon as I get my next paycheck, from your grandpa." 

Rei laughed and said, "Oh CHAD! OF COURSE I....WON'T! What possessed you to ask me such a STUPID QUESTION?!" 

Chad laughed and said, "I DON'T KNOW! Everyone's getting so lovey-dovey! I think it's affected me! Hey. Don't tell anyone about this. Ok?" 

"All right. I'll try to restrain myself." 

So, they sat and joked about it for the rest of the night. 

* * * * * * * * * * 

The next morning at Serena's house: 

Serena, Darien, and Reeny were eating breakfast, when the phone rang. 

Reeny answered, "Hello. Tsukino residence." 

"Hi Reeny. It's Molly. Is Serena there?" 

"Sure is. Let me get her." 

She put her hand over the mouth piece and said, "Mommy, It's for you. It's Molly." 

"Thanks honey." Serena said, as she picked up the phone, "Hey Mol. What's up?" 

"Nothing much. I just wanted to see if you wanted to do something today. I haven't seen you forever!" 

"Sure Mol! That'd be GREAT! I'll see ya at the mall, in a couple of minutes." 

"Ok! Bye Serena." 

"Bye Mol." she said, as she hung up the phone. 

She grabbed her coat and purse, kissed Darien good-bye and said, "Hey! Why don't you meet us at the arcade and we'll break the news to Andrew." 

"All right. Bye honey." 

"Bye Reeny. Be good." 

"Ok, Mommy." 

"MOM!" Serena yelled up the stairs, "I'm going shopping with Molly! I'll see ya later!" 

"Bye dear!" her mom called back, "Have fun!" 

Then, Serena was outta there. When she got to the mall, she saw Molly instantly and yelled, "Hey Mol!" 

Molly saw her and waved her hand. As she did this, there was a quick flash on it. Serena ran up and looked at Molly's hand. There was A RING on it! Serena's eyes widened and she said, "You're engaged?!" 

Molly blushed and nodded. 

"To who?" Serena asked. 

Molly blushed even more and whispered, "Melvin." 

"MELVIN!!! NO WAY!!" 

Molly decided that this was a good time to change the subject and said, "So. What's YOUR big news?" 

Serena put her hand, that had her ring on it, up to her cheek and said, "Hmm. I can't seem to remember right now." 

"You too!!!" Molly practically screamed. 

Serena said, "Yeah, and Ami too. Ami's getting married to Greg." 

"Well who cares about Ami?! Who are you getting hitched to?" 

Serena paused for a moment and then said, quietly, "Darien." 

"I should have known." Molly laughed, "You've been so gone on him, for so long. I knew it would happen sooner or later!" 

"I guess you're just phsycic." 

They walked through the mall, window shopping, when out of the blue Serena said, "Molly, Will you be my maid of honor?" 

"Really?! Why me? Why not Rei or one of the other girls?" 

"Molly! I'm hurt! You've been my best friend for forever! Of COURSE I'd pick you over them! But...I'm also gonna have Two maids of honor." 

"Really? Who's the other girl?" 

"Well, her name is Princess Ilaryss of the Earth Kingdom." 

"The EARTH Kingdom?!" 

"Yeah. Molly, I have a LOT to tell you." 

"Like what?" 

"Well. I'm Sailor Moon." Serena said, quietly. 

"You're JOKING!!" 

"No. I'm not." 

So, Serena told her the WHOLE story, about her life and everyone in it. By the time she was done, it was 12:00. Serena glanced at her watch and said, "OH NO! I promised Darien we'd meet him at the arcade, so we could have lunch and tell Andrew about this whole situation!" 

So, she and Molly raced off, towards the arcade. 

At the arcade: 

"OH! Hi Darien!" Andrew said, from behind the counter, "Long time no see!" 

Darien took off his sunglasses and said, "Yeah, and every time I come, something's up." 

"Oh, great. What is it this time? No, wait...let me guess... Serena?" 

"Yep. Hey! Can you take a break or something? This is REALLY important." 

"Yeah, sure. It's lunch time for me, anyway." 

They got some sodas and sat in a booth. Darien just stared out the window. 

"So." Andrew said, "What's up?" 

"Well. I've got some big news, but I need Serena here, too. She said she'd be here by now." 

Andrew laughed, "You know Serena's always late!" Darien smiled and said, "That's true." 

He looked out the window and saw Serena and Molly, racing down the sidewalk. 

"And there she is now." Darien said, as he walked to the door. When he opened it, Serena fell face first onto the arcade floor. Darien just laughed and helped her up. 

"Serena!" Molly scolded, "You're a Princess! You should be more graceful than that!" 

Darien stopped laughing and said, "You know?!" 

Molly nodded. 

"Darien." Serena said, "I had to tell her. Otherwise she wouldn't understand ANY of the wedding." 

Darien shrugged and said, "All right. Well ladies, Your table is right this way." 

When Andrew saw Serena, he hadn't seen her for a year, his eyes bugged out. 

"Serena?!" he exclaimed. 

She smiled and said, "Hi Andrew. Long time no see." 

He got up, hugged her and said, "Is it just me, or did college make you cuter?" 

Serena blushed and said, "I'm not the one you should be asking. Darien's the expert on that matter." 

Andrew laughed then, noticed Molly. 

"Hi Molly. I haven't seen YOU for a while, either." 

Molly smiled and said, "Yeah, Well I've been pretty busy." 

Serena giggled, "Yeah. Planning your wedding is kinda time consuming." 

Molly blushed and said, "Serena! Be quiet! It was supposed to be a surprise!" 

Serena just laughed and said, "Let's eat!" 

Andrew turned to Darien and said, "Yep. That's our Serena. She hasn't changed THAT much." 

They all sat down, Serena sitting by Darien and Molly sitting by Andrew. 

After they ordered, Andrew said, "So. What's the big news?" 

Darien smiled at Serena and said, "Serena and I are getting married." 

"Really? Well that's a huge change! Just a few weeks ago, Darien was in here, telling me you didn't love him anymore." 

Serena took Darien's hand and laughed, "A minor set back." 

Darien said, "Andrew, I want you to be one of my Best men." 

"Really? Cool! Who's going to be your OTHER Best man?" 

Serena sighed, "His name is Prince Kalis of the Moon Kingdom." 

"PRINCE Kalis?! Of the MOON Kingdom?!" 

"Yeah." Molly said, "That's what I said when I found out that Princess Ilaryss of the Earth Kingdom, is going to be maid of honor with me. But believe me, The story that they're about to tell is MUCH more strange." 

Andrew just looked REALLY confused. 

"Ok." Darien said, "To start off, Serena is Sailor Moon. I'm Tuxedo Mask. Rei, Ami, Lita, Mina, and Reeny are Sailor Scouts." 

Andrew was stunned. 

"You're joking. Right?" he stuttered. 

Serena and Darien just shook their heads. So, they told the whole story all over again to Andrew. After they had finished, they started reminiscing about the time long ago, when Serena had just become a Sailor Scout. 

"You know, Andrew." Serena laughed, "Back then, I actually had a crush on you AND Tuxedo Mask! The only problem was that I HATED Darien! It sorta got confusing." 

Andrew laughed, "You had a crush on ME?! So that's why you always acted so strangely around me! Hey! If I knew that you were gonna turn out THIS gorgeous, I would've gone out with you!" 

"Really?! Woah. That's scary! Hey! You better watch out. Darien might think that you're trying to steal me away from him!" she joked. 

Andrew laughed and said, "Hey, I have a question. When you said that you were talking to yourself, were you really talking to Luna?" 

"Yeah." Serena laughed, "She sure had a LOT to say for a cat." 

At that moment, Serena's communicator went off. "Serena. Come in." Luna yelled. 

"Yeah Luna?" 

"There's been an attack at the docks. We need you and Tuxedo Mask right away." 

"Is it Lilyte and Samsite?" 

"No just one of their droids, but this one's a tough one. Some of the Scouts are already down." 

"Oh no! How's Reeny?" 

"She's fine. But I don't know how long she and the other girl's can last!" 

"Right! We'll be right there!" 

Serena turned to Molly and Andrew and said, "So, Wanna see us in action?" 

"You bet!" they answered, automatically. 

"All right." Darien said, "But stay out of the way. This could get ugly." 

They all raced out of the arcade, towards the dock. On the way, Darien and Serena transformed. When they got there, they found that only Reeny, Damien, and Chase were still standing. 

Serena turned to Molly and Andrew and said, "Go find Luna and Artemis. Hide." 

At this, she jumped onto a building and shouted, "HEY! NEGASCUM!" 

The monster looked around, to see where the voice came from. 

"UP HERE! YA FURRY FREAK!!" Sailor Moon yelled. 

The monster finally spotted her and yelled, "Who Are YOU?!" 

"I AM SAILOR MOON! Champion Of JUSTICE! And on BEHALF Of The Moon. I WILL PUNISH YOU!" 

She jumped down and landed a kick right across the monster's face. It got back it's composure and side swiped Sailor Moon. She in turn, flew back and hit a metal bar. 

"Mommy!" Sailor Chibi-Moon yelled, "Oh, You're gonna PAY for THAT! PINK SUGAR HEARTS...ATTACK!" 

By saying this, she sent a stream of cute pink hearts, flying into the monster's eyes. Sailor Moon started to come to, so the monster took Damien, Chase, and Sailor Chibi-Moon out in one swift blow then, went after Sailor Moon. Before he could get to her though, a red rose cut across his face. 

"Who Did That?!" the monster screamed, in agony. 

"I Did!" 

"Who are YOU?!" 

"I'm Tuxedo Mask! You've hurt my fiance enough and I'm NOT going to let you do it again!" 

Tuxedo Mask jumped down off the roof and hit the monster squarely in the chest, which knocked him down. "Sailor Moon!" Tuxedo Mask yelled, "Your turn!" 

"Right!" she yelled, "MOON GORGEOUS MEDITATION!!!" 

Then, the monster was reduced to moon dust. 

"AAAHH!" voice yelled, out of no where, "Why is it that you ALWAYS beat our droids?!" 

Lilyte and Samsite appeared, in front of Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask. 

"Your sons are hurt." Sailor Moon said, "Don't you even CARE?" 

Chase and Damien stirred. 

"Those traitors?" Lilyte laughed, evilly, "Those traitors are NOT our sons." 

"What are you talking about?" Tuxedo Mask asked. 

"We disown them." Samsite said, "They are no longer our sons. The only sons we had were Prince Diamond and Prince Saffire. But you, Sailor Moon, YOU corrupted them. All FOUR of them!! And for that, you will pay!" 

Then, the King and Queen vanished into thin air. 

Sailor Moon walked over to the fallen scouts. 

"My friends." she said, forlornly, "What have we gotten ourselves into now?" 

Andrew walked up behind her. 

"Andrew." Sailor Moon said, calmly, "Can you make sure that they're all right?" 

"Sure Sere.... I mean, Sailor Moon." he said. 

Then, he checked them all and said, "They're beaten up pretty badly, but they'll be fine with rest." 

"Well." Tuxedo Mask said, "We can't take them to THEIR homes. Their parents might get suspicious." 

"Uuuuhhnn." Rejy groaned, as he slowly sat up. "Morning sunshine." Sailor Moon said, with a smile. 

One by one the other princes got up. 

(This includes Kalis, Damien, and Chase.) 

"How are we going to get ALL of the girls to Sailor Moon's house?" Forve asked, while massaged his sore shoulder. 

"I guess we'll just have to carry them there." Pazil said, as he picked Venus up. 

So, they all picked up a girl and turned to Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask. 

"We'll go and tell my parents about what happened. That way they can get supplies." Sailor Moon said. 

Everyone agreed. So she and Tuxedo Mask ran off. When they got to Serena's house, they rushed inside. "Mom!" Sailor Moon yelled. 

"What is it dear?" Mrs. Tsukino asked, as she walked out of the kitchen, "Oh no! You're hurt!" 

"Not as bad as the Sailor Scouts, and Serene. They're out cold." 

"Oh my! What happened?" 

"I'll explain later. Just get the first aid kit. I'll be right back." 

She grabbed the car keys and raced back outside, while transforming back to Serena. Darien did the same. 

"Darien!" she yelled, "Go get your car and we'll pick everyone up." 

"Right!" he yelled back, as he ran off, "I'll meet you down there!" 

She jumped into the car and sped towards the docks. 

The first people she ran into, were Andrew and Molly. 

"Hey Andrew!" she yelled, out the window, "Get to my house on the double! My mom could use your help! You too, Molly! I Gotta get the Scouts!" 

Then, she ran into Kal, Damien, and Chase. (No, she didn't hit them, all you lunatics out there.) 

"Get in!" she yelled. 

Kal and Chase got in back, with Ryss and Serene in their laps, and Damien got in front, with Reeny in his lap. Just as they were pulling out, Darien drove up. 

"Darien!" Serena called, "Only the Scouts and the Gaurdians are left. Do you think they'll all fit in your car?" 

"Probably. And if they don't. I'll MAKE them fit." 

"Ok. See ya at my house." And she drove off. 

"How's she doing?" Serena asked Damien. 

"She hasn't changed." he said, worriedly. 

She reached over and took his hand. 

"Don't worry. Reeny's a scrappy kid. She'll be just fine." 

"I hope." she thought, to herself. 

When they got back to Serena's house, she took Reeny and went inside. There, she set her down in a make shift bed that her mom and Andrew had made for the patients. After she did this, she helped get Ryss and Serene in and settled. Then, Andrew and Mrs. Tsukino bandaged them up and put blankets on them, so that they could sleep. 

Kal came in and said, "How are they?" 

"They'll be fine." Serena said, "Go get some sleep. It's been a long day." 

"All right." 

He walked over and kissed Ryss and Serene, on their foreheads. 

Serena hugged him and said, "Good night. And don't worry. Ryss and Serene are just as strong and thick headed, as you are." 

He smiled and said, "Yeah. You're right, as usual. Good night." 

He walked upstairs. 

Then, Darien came in with the princes trailing after him. He walked over to Serena and said, "How is she?" (We're talking about Reeny here.) 

"She's been better, but she'll live." she said, as she hugged him, "Hey. Kal, Chase, and Damien are upstairs, resting. I think you should join them. You won't be much help down here. Tell the guys to do the same." 

She left him and went to go help with the scouts. 

"Man, Mars." Serena said, "You fought hard. That's my girl." 

She got up to go check on the other scouts, when Rei said, hoarsely, "Don't I always?" 

Serena turned around and found that Rei had transformed back and was staring up at the ceiling. 

"How long have I been out?" Rei asked. 

"About an hour." 

"Man. Do I look as bad as I feel?" she groaned. 

Serena laughed and said, "No. Just a few cuts and a LOT of bruises." 

"That's GREAT." Rei said, sarcastically. 

"Don't worry about it. You'll be good as new by morning. Now get some rest." 

"All right. But, can I see Rejy first? I just want him to know that I'm ok." 

"Sure. I'll go get him." 

Serena went upstairs to Sammy's room, where all of the guys were. 

When they saw Serena, they all got quiet so they could hear the news. 

"It's Rei." Serena said, seriously. 

At that, Rejy tensed. 

"She's......awake." Serena said, with a smile and everyone let out a sigh of relief. She led Rejy to the living room. 

He sat next to her, held her hand and said, "Hey Super Girl." 

Rei smiled and said, "Hey bro." 

"Are you Ok?" 

"I've been better. But I guess I'll live." 

"Ok. Well, hey, I'm gonna let you sleep." 

He squeezed her hand and went back upstairs. 

*Ding! Dong* 

Serena went and answered the door. Sylvite and Greg were standing there. 

"Hey guys." 

"Hey Serena." Sylvite said, "What's wrong?" 

"There was an attack and the scouts didn't fair too well. Tuxedo Mask and I were the only ones to get out conscious. Come on in." 

They went into the front hall and she started to explain some more, "The princes woke up first. Then Kal, Damien, and Chase. We got the girls back here and Rei JUST woke up." 

She led them to the living room and they rushed to their girl friends. 

"Oh Ami." Greg said, as he held her hand, "What did you do this time?" 

He squeezed her hand and to his surprise, she squeezed back. 

"Serena!" he said, "Ami's waking up!" 

At that moment, Mercury opened her eyes and transformed back into Ami. Then, she tried to sit up. 

"Oh man." she groaned, "I feel like I was hit by a ton of bricks." 

Serena laughed and said, "That monster's punch WAS a ton of bricks!" 

Ami wasn't paying attention to Serena, though. She was too busy with Greg. 

He hugged her and said, "Oh Ami! Thank the gods you're all right!" 

They hugged and kissed, ect., ect. Serena went upstairs to tell Elris about Ami. She knocked on the door and, when nobody answered, she popped her head in and found that all of the guys were sleeping, like a bunch of babies. She smiled, then walked over to Darien and looked at him. She found tears under his eyes. 

"Poor guy." she thought, as she gently wiped the tears away, "He's worried sick about Reeny." 

She kissed him on the cheek, then, went over to Elris. "Elris." she said, as she, gently, shook him. 

He started a bit and opened his eyes, sleepily. 

"What's up?" he murmured. 

Serena smiled and said, "Ami's awake." 

She had his full attention now. 

"Really?" 

"Yeah. Go on down. Just don't wake the other guys up." 

"Right." 

He tip toed out of the room and walked down stairs. 

"How ya doin' Ami?" he asked. 

Ami smiled, hugged him and said, "I'll live." 

Then, Serena came down and checked on Reeny. After she was satisfied, she stood up, stretched and yawned. Molly and Andrew were both sound asleep, on the couch. (No Molly ISN'T cheating on her fiance .. Melvin!) 

Mrs. Tsukino walked in, saw Serena yawn and said, "Serena. Go get some sleep. You need it." 

"Ok mom. Just tell me if Reeny's condition changes." 

"All right, dear." 

Serena climbed upstairs. She glanced into the guys room and found Darien sitting, reading a book. He looked up and saw Serena standing, in the doorway. 

"What's up?" 

"Nothing. Ami woke up but otherwise there's no change." 

She started rubbing her temples. 

He walked up, hugged her and said, "You need to get some sleep. We don't want you fainting on us, again." 

She smiled and said, "I can't sleep. I'm too worried about the girls." 

"Maybe if I was with you, you'd sleep better." 

"Maybe." 

They walked to her room and crawled into bed. Soon after, they were both sound asleep. While they were sleeping, Mina started to wake up. 

When she did wake up, she found Sylvite lying beside her. She smiled, when she found that he was asleep. She brushed the hair of his face and sighed. 

He opened his eyes sleepily and said, "Just a few more minutes. I'll finish the picture tomorrow." 

Then, he noticed that Mina was laughing, quietly. 

"What's so funny?" 

"I think you should wake up and finish your painting today." 

He blushed and said, "I was talking in my sleep. Wasn't I?" 

"Yeah, and it was pretty funny, too." 

"Hey. Pazil's probably worried. Let me go get him." 

"Why can't Serena do that?" 

"Everyone's asleep. Don't worry. I'll be right back." 

"All right. But don't change into Brian. I think he should see you, as you really are." 

"All right." Sylvite said, as he went upstairs. 

He walked into the guy's room and tapped Pazil, on the shoulder. He woke up and saw Sylvite. 

"Woah!" Pazil exclaimed, "Who are you?" 

"My name is Sylvite." 

He transformed into Brian and said, "Does this help?" 

"Woah! You're not really Brian? Who or What are you?" 

"It's a long story. And I'm sure Mina would rather tell you. Any way, She's awake and since you're her brother I thought that you'd want to see her." 

"Yeah, thanks." 

They both went down stairs. 

"Hey beautiful." Pazil said. 

"Hey Pazil." 

"How are you?" 

"Tired. But I'm fine. What happened?" 

"We all got knocked out, then Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask showed up and destroyed the monster." 

"How are the girls?" 

"Ami and Rei are awake. But Reeny, Lita, Ryss, and Serene are still out." 

"And Sailor Moon?" 

"She's got a couple bruises, but other than that, she's fine. She and the guys are all asleep, upstairs." 

"That's good." 

"Mommy?" Reeny murmured. 

Pazil walked over to Reeny and said, "Reeny?" 

"Uncle Pazil? Where's my mommy?" 

"She's upstairs, sleeping. Come on, I'll take you to her." 

"That's all right. Just tell me what room she's in and I'll be fine." 

"She's in her room." 

"Thanks." she said, as she slowly climbed the steps. Pazil glanced back at Mina and Sylvite and decided that they needed some time alone. So, he went back upstairs, to the guys' room, and went back to sleep. 

Reeny went to Serena's room and found Serena and Darien, sound asleep. She smiled, then ran and jumped on to the bed. They both woke up a tiny bit, but not fully. 

"Darien." Serena said, sleepily. 

"Yeah." he said back. 

"Something just jumped on our bed." 

"Yeah. I know." 

"Come on!" Reeny said, "Time to wake up!" 

"Oh man! I AM tired!" Serena said, "A pink haired bunny is talking to me!" 

"A pink bunny!" Darien laughed, "I think you hit your meatball head a little too hard." 

She giggled and said, "Yep! I'm a hopeless case!" 

Then, she went back to sleep. 

Reeny got off the bed, put her face right in front of Serena's and said, "Serrreeeennaaa." 

"What?" Serena said, sleepily, as she opened her eyes, "AAAHH!" 

Reeny giggled, hysterically. 

"Reeny?!" Serena said, "Oh honey! I'm so glad you're all right!" 

She hugged Reeny, then shook Darien and said, "Darien! Wake up!" 

"What?! What happened?!" 

"Daddy!" Reeny yelled, as she jumped on him. 

"OH NO!" he laughed, "There IS a pink bunny! Now I'M seeing things! Hey munchkin. How do you feel?" 

"I feel fine." 

"That's good....Can I go back to sleep now?" 

Serena laughed and Reeny said, "Sure. But can I sleep with you and Mommy?" 

"It's all right with me. What about you, Mommy?" 

Serena smiled and said, "Sure. It's all right with me." 

"Cool!" Reeny exclaimed, "Just let me go tell Damien that I'm ok." 

"All right, sweet heart." Serena said. 

Then, she turned to Darien and said, "That's it. It's been proven. I'm the luckiest super hero, ever." 

Darien laughed and said, "Yeah, plus you're perfect." They kissed and she said, "Yeah, right. You're such a brown noser." 

She walked over to her vanity and took her meatballs out. Darien walked up behind her and hugged her. 

He smiled and said, "Nice hair. Can I go back to sleep now?" 

She pushed him and said, "Fine! Go to sleep! See if I care." 

"Ok! I'm going to sleep! But you're coming with me!" he said, as he swept her of her feet and placed her gently in bed. Then, he laid down next to her. He put his face in her hair and took a deep breath. 

"Mmm." he sighed, "This is heaven." 

"Yeah." she sighed, in reply. 

Reeny, quietly, walked into the guys room. There she found Damien, sound asleep next to Sammy's bed. She smiled and walked out of the room. Then, she went to Serena's room and fell asleep with her Mom and Dad. 

In the negaverse: 

"Damn!" Lilyte screamed, "It isn't fair! They ALWAYS beat our monsters! How are we going to get them?!" 

"Calm down, dearest." Samsite said, "We just need to keep sending monsters. One of them HAS to be able to beat them!" 

"And, if none of them CAN?" Lilyte asked, bitterly. 

"If no one can, then, we'll just have to take care of them ourselves." Samsite said, calmly. 

Lilyte took a deep breath, and said, "Well. If it comes to that, then we can just go to Chase and Damien. They're bound to be with the scouts." 

"That's true. I'm certainly glad that we put those tracking devices in their watches. They'll never suspect a thing!" Samsite said. 

They both laughed, at this uplifting statement. 

"Sailor Moon will finally pay for the pain that she's caused me." Lilyte said, evilly. 

At the Coffee Shop: 

Amara (Sailor Uranus), Trista (Sailor Pluto), and Michelle (Sailor Neptune) sat in an booth, in deep debate. 

"But, Trista!" Michelle argued, "The Scouts need us! They've always been there for us. That last battle really took it out of them. Tell her Amara!" 

Amara just sighed and gazed out of the window, murmuring, "Trista has her reasons....be careful Serena..." 

Trista sipped her green tea, then said "Michelle, I want to help them as much as you do. I'd do anything for Small Lady... But, Neo Queen Serenity told me to leave this one to them. It's a score from before we got here. We shouldn't interfere." 

Michelle sighed, "But what if they can't handle it?" 

Amara put an arm around Michelle, and smiled, "They can handle it. This is Serena and the girls we're talking about. If anyone can do it, they can." 

Michelle leaned her head on Amara's shoulder and sighed, "But I'm worried Amara. We owe everything to them. Especially Serena..." 

Amara kissed Michelle's cheek and said, "Have faith. Serena is strong. She can handle anything and anyone." 

Trista smiled and said, "And Small Lady is falling in love.. this is a power that will conquer all." 

Michelle smiled and said, "You're right. Trista.. How is Hotaru? Is she getting better?" 

Trista sighed and stared at her cup for a while, then said, "She is still weak.. The last battle took it out of her. But she'll be better. I was thinking.. maybe I should take her back to the future.. for treatment." 

Amara sighed, "No.. she'd miss Reeny too much. They're best friends, ya know." 

"Yes I know. It will be hard, but Hotaru has to get better. She's the strongest Scout that we have." Trista said. 

"Yes, but she'll never get better without Reeny. Don't do it.. not yet. Just wait, Trista. Be patient." 

"All right." Trista sighed, "I'll wait. As for the Scouts, we'll keep an eye on them. But, no helping. They probably won't need it, but we can't be too careful." 

Michelle smiled and said, "Thanks Trista." 

Trista smiled and nodded, "No problem." 

As the plot thickens, What will happen?! Will Lilyte's plan WORK?! Will EVERYONE get engaged?! WILL DARIEN AND SERENA EVER GET MARRIED?!?! *GASP!* WHO KNOWS! FIND OUT IN PART THREE OF......FUTURE PLANS!! 


	3. Happily Ever After... right?

Hey everyone!! I'm sorry this took so long to get out!! It's the final chapter of Future Plans. My friend was reading it and my old computer ate the copy I had. ^_^ Gomen!!! Ok. So I don't own most of the characters… I probably don't own any of them!! I don't take credit for anything but the plot and the bad guys!! lol read and review!! Ja ne, no da!! ~*~Sakura Masaki~*~ p.s. *Sprays "Lawyer-b-gone"* ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
Future Plans: Part Three  
  
Mr. Tsukino and Sammy walked into the house and Mr. Tsukino said, "Honey! We're back!"  
  
Sammy yawned and said, "Dad. I'm gonna go get some sleep."  
  
"All right. Good night, son."  
  
"Night." Sammy said, as he walked up the stairs.  
  
Mr. Tsukino walked into the living room, and found the scouts sound asleep.  
  
He walked into the kitchen and found his wife drinking a cup of tea.  
  
"How is everyone?" he asked, in concern.  
  
"Everyone but Ryss and Serene have woken up. From what the others have told me, they were both beaten pretty badly."  
  
"And Serena?"  
  
"A few cuts and bruises, but at least she came home conscious."  
  
"Come on." He said, "It's been a long day and you need sleep."  
  
He wrapped her in a comforting hug and she smiled, "Mmm. I'll be up in a minute. Go ahead."  
  
"Okay."  
  
He walked upstairs and glanced into Sammy's room, finding the five guardians and the princes sound asleep. Then, he walked to Reeny's room and found Sammy snoring loudly. Finally, he found Serena, Reeny, and Darien sound asleep in Serena's bed.  
  
He was about to tell Darien to get out when he felt a warm hand on his arm.  
  
"I don't like it…" he murmured.  
  
"I know…but look at them. They look so peaceful. Besides, they love each other." Mrs. Tsukino smiled, as she leaned on his shoulder, gazing at the young family.  
  
"But… she's so young…It's hard to let go."  
  
"Darling, Darien is a wonderful young man, who loves our little girl. He'll take good care of her. This was going to happen sooner or later."  
  
"Yeah I know… but why couldn't it have been later?"  
  
She chuckled and they walked to their room.  
  
That night:  
  
Serena started dreaming again.  
  
'Darien. I can't believe that we're finally married.'  
  
'Serena. I'm yours forever.'  
  
'I'll cherish this moment.'  
  
//Serena and Darien kissed, then a sword when through Darien's stomach.//  
  
'No! Darien hold on! You CAN'T LEAVE ME!' Serena screamed, in despair. But he was already gone.  
  
'I told you that you'd pay.' Lilyte smirked, evilly.  
  
//Then, she disappeared. Leaving Serena to hold Darien's dead body and sob.//  
  
Serena woke up in a cold sweat, and looked around frantically for Darien. She found him sitting on her window sill, with a troubled look on his face.  
  
She walked over and said, "You had the dream too?"  
  
He glanced at her and sighed, "Yeah…It was really weird. It was exactly like my other dream, but this time the voice was Samsite telling me that 'he told me I'd pay.'"  
  
Serena sat down and looked at the beautiful full moon, and thought of all the good times that Serenity had told her about.  
  
Then, she sighed and said, "Darien, I have a question…"  
  
"What is it?" he asked, softly.  
  
"Do you think that we're ready for this? Do you think we can handle all this responsibility and commitment?"  
  
He took her hand and smiled, "I'm ready. But I'll wait as long as you need, if you aren't."  
  
She sat on his lap, laying her head on his shoulder, and sighed, "I've been ready ever since Reeny fell out of the sky…"  
  
He smiled, and kissed her softly, saying, "Have I told you how wonderful you are, lately?"  
  
"Yes, but I wouldn't mind hearing it again…" she murmured against his neck.  
  
He chuckled softly and tilted her chin up, and gave her a gentle kiss.  
  
She smiled, "Darien, there's one thing I've always wanted…ever since I can remember…"  
  
"And what's that?" he smiled, "Besides me that is…"  
  
She punched him playfully and laughed, "Well besides you… I've always dreamed of getting married in a wedding dress. And you in a white tuxedo… and bride's maid dresses… the whole sha-bang, ya know?"  
  
"Yeah… so have I." he smiled, "When I don't dream of evil villains killing you, that is."  
  
She smiled, brightly, "So we can do it?!"  
  
"Of course, anything for you, meatball head."  
  
She squealed and hugged him tightly, "Thank you, Darien! This means so much to me."  
  
He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her deeply. Then, she laid her head on his shoulder and murmured, "I'll be a good wife. I'll try my best to make you proud."  
  
He smiled, softly, "I'm already proud of you, meatball head. And I'm the one who's gonna have to be the good husband. I mean, you're the one who's going to rule the world."  
  
She kissed his hand and smiled, "We'll rule together, with a family of our own…"  
  
"You're too good to me, Serena…"  
  
"How's that?"  
  
"You have given me some very special things…"  
  
"What are they?" she asked, as she snuggled against his chest more.  
  
He rested his chin on her head and said, "Your love, your trust, and a very special little girl named Reeny."  
  
Serena glanced at Reeny, sadly, "What will I do without her?"  
  
"We won't be without her forever…"  
  
"It won't be the same, and you know it." Serena sighed, "The wonderful memories we have now, won't be there."  
  
"I know it won't be the same…but we have a lifetime to make new memories, just as precious."  
  
Serena smiled, "That's true..." Then, she giggled, "Can you believe we're finally getting married, Darien?"  
  
"Not hardly… I'm still waiting to either wake up, or something bad to happen." He said with a smile.  
  
"Mom? Dad?" Reeny murmured, as she woke up.  
  
"Sorry sweetie. We didn't mean to wake you up." Serena said, apologetically.  
  
Reeny crawled into Serena's lap, leaning against her with her eyes closed. Serena kissed Reeny's head and leaned her own against it. Then, Darien wrapped his arms around them both and sighed.  
  
"I'm going to miss you both, so much…" Reeny whispered tearfully.  
  
Serena's eyes welled up and she choked out, "I'll miss you too, Reeny."  
  
"Me too." Darien said, as he put a hand on Reeny's head.  
  
There was a moment of silence, then Reeny said, "Can I stay for the wedding?"  
  
Serena laughed, and hugged Reeny tightly, "Of course! Darien and I were actually hoping that you'd be our flower girl…"  
  
"Really?" Reeny asked, with a girn.  
  
"Of course, rose bud." Darien said, "No one else could fill the position as well as you."  
  
"Thank you." Reeny smiled, as she hugged Darien.  
  
"Your welcome." Darien smiled.  
  
"Honey, you need to go back to bed." Serena said, noticing the time, "Dad and I are gonna go out for a little bit, ok?"  
  
"All right." Reeny sighed, as she hopped into bed.  
  
Darien pulled the covers over her and kissed her on the forehead, "Good night munchkin. Sweet dreams."  
  
"Night Dad."  
  
Then, Serena kissed Reeny goodnight, and placed the Star Locket on the nightstand, "Good night, hon. We'll see you in the morning."  
  
"Night Mum." Reeny murmured, as the quiet locket lulled her to sleep.  
  
Serena and Darien smiled, at each other. Then, he swept her up in his arms and kissed her, "Shall we go?"  
  
She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled, "Yeah."  
  
They jumped out the window and walked around town.  
  
"Wow… To think that all this will become Crystal Tokyo…" Serena said, in awe.  
  
"Yeah…" Darien sighed, tightening his hand around hers.  
  
As they strolled past the art gallery, a woman suddenly rushed out, and they all collided. That person was none other than ,the now owner of the gallery, Peggy Jones.  
  
(ok… this person is old school Sailor Moon. In practically the first season, when Darien and Serena still didn't like each other, they ended up being models for an artist? Yeah! That's her. ^_^ just thought I'd fill ya in, just in case…now back to the story!)  
  
"Oh! Excuse me." Peggy said, as she picked up her disheveled papers, not even looking up.  
  
"Peggy?!" Serena gasped.  
  
Peggy finally glanced up and said, "Yes. That's my… Serena?! Darien?!"  
  
Serena laughed, and gave her a huge bear hug.  
  
"What are YOU two doing here?!" Peggy asked, in shock, "And together?! I thought you two hated each other."  
  
Darien laughed, "That was a long time ago. Our feelings are quite the opposite now."  
  
"Wow…" Peggy said, in shock, "Why don't you two come on in? We have a lot of catching up to do."  
  
They all walked in and looked around. Suddenly, they found the painting that Serena and Darien had posed for together.  
  
"I can't believe you still have this…" Serena practically whispered.  
  
"Oh yeah! It's my most popular piece. Everyone that sees it can't stop telling me how romantic it is, and how the people in the portrait look like they'll be together forever." Peggy chuckled, "Everyone wants a copy."  
  
Serena smiled at Darien and he squeezed her hand, smiling back.  
  
"Ok…what's going on? You two are acting a lot differently that you used to." Peggy asked, suspiciously.  
  
Serena grinned, "Peggy, we're engaged. Would you come to our wedding?"  
  
"What?! ENGAGED?! How did THAT happen?!" Peggy exclaimed.  
  
"We discovered that we are madly in love with each other." Darien laughed, "I don't remember much about the things that went through my head back then. But I do remember the day I posed for this painting. I thought Serena was the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen, even if she WAS a complete clutz."  
  
Serena laughed, "And I thought that he was the cutest guy in the world…even if he DID have a minus zero personality."  
  
All three of them laughed and Darien gently tugged on one of Serena's pigtails, "Gee, Thanks meatball head!"  
  
"Now THAT's more like the Serena and Darien I remember!" Peggy laughed.  
  
They all laughed again and made their way around the gallery. Then, they found a series of paintings that didn't look like Peggy's work.  
  
"Who did these, Peggy?" Serena asked, quizzically, "They aren't yours, are they?"  
  
"No. Actually, these are a young man's. They're quite fascinating aren't they?"  
  
"Yes, they are. What's the artist like?" Darien asked, as he cocked his head to one sighed and studied a painting.  
  
"He's very quiet. Shy, actually. But, he's a hopeless romantic. If you look carefully, you'll see why."  
  
Serena stared at it for a few minutes and found a very familiar looking girl in it.  
  
"Darien look!" She said, as she nudged him and pointed.  
  
"You found her? This girl is in every single one of his paintings. I've always wondered who she is…" Peggy trailed off.  
  
Serena studied the corner of the painting and asked, "What is the artist's name? I can't seem to make it out…"  
  
Peggy looked curious, "His name is Brian, but he signs all of his work under the name of Sylvite. Don't ask me why. He just said it's an old nickname from long ago…"  
  
Serena's eyes widened, as she stared at the girl again, "So that IS Mina!"  
  
"You know her?!" Peggy asked, excitedly. Serena nodded and Peggy grinned, "Oh wow! I'd love to meet the girl that has inspired such great art!"  
  
"You will if you come to my wedding!" Serena laughed, "Please tell me that you'll be there!"  
  
"Of course! I wouldn't miss it for the world." Peggy smiled.  
  
"Great!" Serena cheered.  
  
Then, Peggy heard the door open and Brian (Sylvite's human form… are you people keepin up? I hope so! Cause we're just gonna call him Sylvite…) called from the front room, "Morning Peg! I'm here!"  
  
"Morning Brian." Peggy said, as she walked into the room, "There are two people in back. They wanted to see you."  
  
"Who would be awake at this ungodly hour?" Sylvite laughed, as he walked into the back room, "How may I he…Serena? Darien? What're you doing here?"  
  
Serena smiled and said, "We were out for a walk and we ran into Peggy."  
  
"You know Peggy?" Sylvite asked.  
  
"Yeah, we're old friends. We posed for one of her paintings, back in the day." Darien smiled.  
  
"Really?" Sylvite asked, picking his jaw off the floor, "Serena! You could hold still for that long?!"  
  
Darien and Peggy laughed, and Peggy said, "Barely… they were at each other's throats the whole time. They really didn't like each other! Now they're getting married! It's completely beyond me."  
  
Sylvite, Darien, and Serena shared a secret smile. Then, Serena asked, "How's Mina, Brian? Is she better?"  
  
"She's getting her rest. She'll be fine, after that." Sylvite said, giving a relieved smile, "Has she told any of you the news."  
  
"No…" Darien said.  
  
"What news?" Serena asked, curiously.  
  
Sylvite blushed, "Umm…we're getting married."  
  
"Really?! Wow! By the end of this story EVERYone will be engaged!" Serena laughed. (gah… how right she is… if only… -_-;)  
  
Darien laughed, "Well, we better get going and leave you to your work."  
  
"Yeah. I'll see you all tonight. Take care of Mina for me, will you?"  
  
"Of course." Serena said, "She's in good hands."  
  
"I know." Sylvite smiled, as he kissed her on the cheek, "I guess I'll see you at dinner, then."  
  
Serena smiled, "Yeah. See you then."  
  
Then, with good-bye's and promises to Peggy, they left.  
  
Just as they were about to head home, Serena got a call on her communicator.  
  
"Serena here! What is it Luna?"  
  
"Serena! There's a battle at the temple. We need you and Darien. NOW!" Luna said, frantically.  
  
"We're on our way!" Serena said, as she grabbed her brooch, and ducked into an alleyway with Darien close behind, "Cosmic Moon POWER!!"  
  
After both she and Darien had transformed, they raced to the temple.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
At the temple:  
  
Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask ran up the stairs of the temple only to find the Scouts barely holding on.  
  
"Oh shit…" Sailor Moon cried, "Scouts! Stand down!!"  
  
Everyone stopped fighting, and looked up in shock. Sailor Moon studied the monster, who looked mostly human. She had green skin, with wisps of purple hair coming from her hood, and she had brandished a very nice looking sword. Sailor Moon concentrated on her wand and suddenly it turned into a sword with the symbol of the moon on it.  
  
"I see you fight as well." The droid said, "That's a sign of honor. I am Jesia."  
  
"And I am Sailor Moon. Shall we go to it, then?"  
  
"Yes." Jesia said, as they lunged at each other, swords clashing. They pushed against each other, trying to over power the other fighter. Neither being at all successful.  
  
Sailor Moon smirked, "Pretty good for a droid."  
  
"I could say the same about you, earthling." Jesia snickered, evilly.  
  
Suddenly, Sailor Moon flipped over Jesia and brought the sword down to hit her. But, Jesia quickly blocked it. Sailor Moon jumped back and waited for Jesia to make her next move.  
  
"Very impressive, Ms. Moon."  
  
"And you, Jesia. That was an interesting block."  
  
"My tutor was the best in all Nemesis. He taught me well and I don't plan on failing him now."  
  
Sailor Moon smirked, "And I was taught by the greatest swordsman in the Silver Millenium. My father, King Orion of the Moon kingdom."  
  
"King Orion? I've heard fairy tales about him. He may have been a good swordsman, but that didn't save him in the end, did it?" Jesia smirked, "He still died at the blade of the Negaverse…He was weak just like you are."  
  
Sailor Moon's eyes narrowed in anger, as she quickly lunged forward, catching the droid off her guard, and ran her through with her sword.  
  
Jesia groaned and turned to moondust, as Sailor Moon transformed back to normal and she hissed, "My father was stronger than any of your stinking kind…"  
  
Everyone stared at her in shock and she sighed, "Let's go home…"  
  
They all nodded and followed her, silently.  
  
(Well… umm yah. I changed some stuff, V-chan. Oo; oh well. We're pressing the fast forward button!! It's now the wedding day! YEAH!! Grab the rice! NO SERENA! That's for THROWING not Eating!! GAH!! Don't throw it at me!! It's supposed to be thrown at you! Why?! Well… DA! Never mind… ;)  
  
  
  
At the church:  
  
Serena was pacing around the room, in her dress.  
  
"Serena! Stop pacing! You're making ME nervous!" Luna chuckled.  
  
"I can't help it! I'm so nervous!" Serena said, shakily.  
  
Then, Ryss popped her head in and smiled, brightly, "It's time Serena… are you ready?"  
  
Serena let out a shaky breath, then nodded, "As ready as I'll ever be!"  
  
Ryss smiled, and hugged her tight, "You'll be fine. You're only problem will be how to stop smiling!"  
  
Serena laughed, "Thank you Ryss. Thanks for being here."  
  
Ryss smiled, softly, "You're my sister-in-law… and my best friend. I'll always be here…"  
  
They shared another fast embrace and Serena slowly made her way to the door, taking her father's arm and smiling weakly. As they made their way to the front of the church, Serena's weak smile, transformed into a bright grin, as she saw Darien. As Mr. Tsukino placed Serena's hand in Darien's, the two lovers shared a loving smile.  
  
"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the joining of…" the priest started.  
  
The voice he was cut off by, made everyone cringe, "A wedding and we weren't invited? I'm truly hurt… Sailor Moon."  
  
Everyone turned around to find Lilyte and Samsite standing in the doorway.  
  
"Lilyte…" Serena growled, "There was a reason you weren't invited. Let's do it, everyone!"  
  
"Right." The Scouts and Guardians said, as they transformed. The "audience" stared in awe as the whole wedding party transformed into the "legendary" Scouts standing before them. Chase and Damien transformed, and stood with the Scouts.  
  
"Oh… I'm so frightened." Samsite sneered.  
  
"Let's take this outside." Tuxedo Mask said, as he transformed into Prince Darien, Serena following his lead, transforming into Princess Serena.  
  
"Alright lead the way." Lilyte smirked.  
  
The group walked outside and made their way to the large park across the street.  
  
The Scouts and Guardians faced Samsite and Lilyte and Serena said, "Queen Lilyte. King Samsite. I am giving you a chance to surrender. If you do not choose to take it, I swear to God that you won't live to see tomorrow."  
  
"You can't kill us." Lilyte scoffed, "We won't surrender to mere children."  
  
"Yes, it is you who will die." Samsite smirked.  
  
Serena growled, "Then DIE!"  
  
She lunged forward and attacked Lilyte furiously with her sword as Darien did the same to Samsite. The Scouts just watched in shock.  
  
"Where did this come from?" Reeny asked, weakly.  
  
Everyone just shook their heads in shock.  
  
Lilyte snickered as she opened a portal, "Good bye, Princess."  
  
Just as Serena was about to be sucked in, Chase pushed her out of the way, and disappeared forever.  
  
"Chase! NO! Dammit! You're gonna pay for this Lilyte!" Serena screamed, as she lunged again.  
  
Then, she and Lilyte disappeared into the woods, as did Darien and Samsite.  
  
Though Serena had been struggling before, she was now starting to gain the upper hand. She was slashing and leaping at Lilyte. Lilyte was just struggling to keep Sailor Moon off of her.  
  
Not far away, Darien and Samsite were finding themselves in the same situation. As though mentally connected, Serena and Darien disarmed their enemies at the same time, and pressed the cold steel of their blades to the royalties throats.  
  
"Surrender." Darien growled.  
  
"Never." Samsite hissed.  
  
"Then, this is good bye, King Samsite." Darien growled, as he ran the king through.  
  
Samsite turned to dust and Darien sighed, "What a horrible thing, to lose such a noble warrior…"  
  
Serena kicked Lilyte down again, "Do you surrender?"  
  
"I'll never surrender to you, Moon whore."  
  
"Then, you have sentenced yourself to death." Serena growled, "Is that what you want, Negaverse coward?!"  
  
"I'd rather die than surrender to a seductive little witch like you." Lilyte spat back.  
  
"Your sons turned to me willingly. All I did was accept them. What does that say about you, Your Majesty." Serena said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"I have nothing to live for now." Lilyte said, tears gathering in her eyes, "You took my family, my love… everything. Just kill me and get it over with."  
  
"No…" Serena said, as she backed off.  
  
"Fine, you coward!! I'll do it myself!" Lilyte said, as she took out a dagger.  
  
"Lilyte! NO!" Serena cried.  
  
"I'm not your dog, Sailor Brat. I'll do what I please." Lilyte said, scornfully.  
  
"Think of your sons! Think of Chase and Damien. They NEED you!" Serena said, desperately.  
  
"I'm useless to them now… They need you." She said, bitterly, "WELL YOU CAN DAMN WELL HAVE THEM!!" Then, the Queen of Nemesis stabbed herself through the heart.  
  
Serena bowed her head, "No…"  
  
Then, she heard a murmur, "Good bye, mother…"  
  
She looked up and found Damien standing there crying. Reeny ran up and looked on in horror, then she quickly took Damien in her arms and held him tight. Darien slowly walked up, and Serena flew into his arms, crying.  
  
He hugged her tightly, and whispered, "It's finally over…we won…"  
  
"It doesn't feel like we did…" Serena sighed.  
  
"I know…I know…" Darien murmured against her head.  
  
"Are you alright?" Serena asked, in concern.  
  
"I'll live. How 'bout you?"  
  
"I'll be fine." She smiled.  
  
"Good." He said, as he leaned over and kissed her. She smiled and kissed him back deeply. Then, they heard a bunch of cheering and they looked up to find everyone watching and laughing. Serena turned bright red, and hid her face against Darien, laughing.  
  
He kissed her on the cheek and said, "Are you ready?"  
  
"Yes. Definetly ready." Serena said, with a smile.  
  
"Do you, Serena Tsukino, take Darien to be your lawfully wedded husband? To love and cherish, in sickness and in health to have and to hold, till death do you part. As long as you both shall live?"  
  
"I do." Serena said, as a huge smile spread across her face.  
  
"And, do you, Darien Chibia, take Serena to be your lawfully wedded wife? To love and cherish, in sickness and in health, to have and to hold, till death do you part. As long as you both shall live?"  
  
"I do." Darien said, as he smiled back at Serena.  
  
"The rings?"  
  
Andrew handed Darien a beautiful diamond ring and Darien put it on Serena's hand.  
  
"Repeat after me." The priest said, "With this ring."  
  
"With this ring." Darien parroted.  
  
"As a token of my love and affection."  
  
"As a token of my love and affection."  
  
"I thee wed."  
  
"I thee wed."  
  
Then, Molly handed Serena a simple gold band and she put it on Darien's hand, blushing.  
  
"Repeat after me, Serena. With this ring."  
  
"With this ring." Serena said, voice trembling.  
  
"As a token of my love and affection."  
  
"As a token of my love and affection."  
  
"I thee wed."  
  
"I thee wed."  
  
"I now pronounce you husband and wife!" the priest said, with a smile, "You may kiss the bride!"  
  
Darien grinned, lifted Serena's veil and whispered, "We did it."  
  
She smiled, softly, and they kissed.  
  
Everyone cheered and Reeny ran up with a big grin, "Congratulations Mom and Dad!"  
  
"Oh Reeny!" Serena laughed, happily, as she hugged Reeny.  
  
"I'm so happy for you!" Reeny giggled.  
  
"Thanks, munchkin!" Darien chuckled.  
  
Then, a soft woman's voice said, "Congratulations Serena. Darien."  
  
Everyone looked up and found Neo Queen Serenity and King Darien standing there, with the four outer scouts behind them.  
  
Reeny's eyes widened and she gasped, "Mommy?! Daddy?!"  
  
Neo Queen Serenity opened her arms, and smiled, tearfully, "It's us darling! I missed you so much!"  
  
Reeny flew into Serenity's arms, crying, "I missed you too, Mommy!"  
  
Serena smiled at the congregation and said, "Go ahead to the party. We'll be right there."  
  
So, everyone but Serena, Darien, and Damien left. King Darien picked Reeny up and Neo Queen Serenity said, "Thank you, Serena. Thank you for taking care of my most precious treasure. How was she?"  
  
Serena smiled at Reeny, tearfully, "She was an angel. I will miss her…very much… Funny, it just gets harder and harder every time she leaves."  
  
Darien put an arm around Serena's waist and held her. Then, Damien stood next to Serena and she put a hand on his shoulder. Reeny looked at Damien, then at her mother and said, "Mom. Can Damien come with us? I love him so much! I don't know how I would live without him…"  
  
Neo Queen Serenity looked at King Darien with a questioning look, and he nodded.  
  
"Alright. He may come too." NQS said.  
  
Reeny smiled and tackled Damien.  
  
"We need to go." King Darien said.  
  
Serena cried and hugged Reeny, "Good bye sweetie… I hope I see you again…"  
  
"I will come back again, I promise…mommy." Reeny said, with a tearful smile.  
  
Serena smiled and handed Reeny and bouquet of flowers, from the wedding, "Here. So you remember us."  
  
Reeny took it and nodded, tearfully.  
  
"And this is from me." Darien said, trying to act strong, even though he was crying as well. He handed her his Tuxedo Mask puppet and a rose. Reeny took them and hugged him, crying.  
  
He hugged her tightly, and whispered, "Bye, teeny Reeny… Stay outta trouble… for me. You know I'll be worrying every second of the day."  
  
"I will. I love you Daddy." Reeny cried.  
  
"I love you too, munchkin." Darien said, as tears rolled down his cheeks.  
  
Reeny hugged Serena again, and said, "I love you, Momma."  
  
Serena smiled, shakily, "I love you too, darling."  
  
Serena wiped the tears off her cheeks and said, "Good bye, Damien. Take care of yourself and Reeny. Alright?"  
  
He smiled and said, "I will. Good bye, Serena. And thank you for everything."  
  
She smiled and hugged him. Darien shook Damien's hand and said warmly, "Good bye, Damien. Good luck and if you hurt Reeny in anyway, I'll come help King Darien kill you."  
  
Damien smiled, "I promise I won't hurt Reeny. Thank you very much… I hope to see you again…"  
  
Darien smiled and nodded. Reeny and Damien then stood in front of NQS and King Darien.  
  
Then, the four outer scouts stepped forward and Trista said, "Serena, Darien. This is good bye for us… But only for a while."  
  
"What do you mean, Trista?! You're all leaving us?!" Serena gasped.  
  
Amara nodded and said, "We want to go home for a while. It's time for a vacation. And Hotaru is going to get some medical help. So she can stay with Reeny."  
  
Hotaru smiled and said, "Thank you Sailor Moon. Thank you Tuxedo Mask."  
  
Michelle smiled, "Thank you, Serena. For everything."  
  
Serena hugged them all and said, "Come back soon. We'll miss you! I'll tell the girls. Hotaru, you get better, ok? And come visit with Reeny anytime. Thank you all for all the help you've given us. I don't know how to repay you."  
  
Amara smiled, "You've repaid us times a million with all of your kindness. Thank YOU, Serena. We will come back soon. That's a promise."  
  
Serena and Darien smiled, "Good bye! Have a safe journey!"  
  
"Good bye Darien, Serena. And thank you, from the bottom of my heart." NQS said.  
  
"Good bye." Reeny said.  
  
NQS smiled and said, "Pluto…Take us home…"  
  
Then, they all disappeared.  
  
"I hope she'll be alright." Serena sighed.  
  
"She'll be fine. She's home." Darien smiled, as he held her tight.  
  
"And what about us?" Serena laughed, quietly.  
  
"We'll be fine, too. We have each other, and we have an eternity to be together."  
  
Serena smiled and leaned against him, "Yeah… the future just got a lot brighter. We have so much to look forward too."  
  
He grinned, mischieviously and said, "Yeah… especially tonight."  
  
She giggled and said, "Oh REALLY? Well, we'll just have to see about that."  
  
He smiled and they kissed, and lived happily ever after…............maybe… ^_^  
  
  
  
THE END!!!!!!!!!  
  
Wooo…that was fun… YES! This story was AU… good job people… *claps* but it's FINALLY OVER!! Please read and review!! Ja ne, no da!! ~*~Sakura~*~ 


End file.
